


Ultra Lust World

by ZeroRestraints



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Brainwashing, F/F, F/M, Hardcore, Hentai, Humans on Humans, Humans on Pokemon, Lust, M/M, Master/Slave, Mind Break, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Pokemon on Pokemon, Sex, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: AU. Before Nihilego could take Lusamine away, another strange Ultra Beast came from the Wormhole, unleashing a wave of red energy that alters the bonds between humans and Pokemon in a way no one thought possible. Ash’s adventures will never be the same again. Reboot of Trainers Reversed.





	1. The Story Before

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pokemon Trainers Reversed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184797) by [ZeroRestraints](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints). 



After his adventures in the Kalos League, **Ash Ketchum** returned home to Pallet Town. Together they had gone on many adventures and after their most recent one they decided to take a break from the League circuit and simply spend time with his many Pokemon. Ash’s team was very vast and had a variety of Pokemon he had found and caught during his journey across the many regions.

From Kanto he had his loyal starter and pint-sized powerhouse **Pikachu (M)** , his adorable but tough psychic bug **Butterfree (M)** , his high-flying sky empress **Pidgeot (F)** , his sting-happy insectoid **Beedrill (F)** , his adorable affectionate pixie **Clefairy (F)** , his loyal bulb beast **Bulbasaur (M)** , his flame-spouting draconid **Charizard (M)** , his shade-wearing sprayer **Wartortle (F)** , his big-clawed crustacean **Kingler (M)** , his prankster ghost **Haunter (M)** , his punch-happy pig monkey **Primeape (F)** , his affectionate pile of sludge **Muk (F)** , his fast-footed mare **Rapidash (F)** , his always stampeding **Tauros (M)** , his prehistoric flyer **Aerodactyl (F)** , his adorable baby fairy **Togetic (F)** , and lastly his anger-prone **Fearow (M)**.

From the Orange Islands he caught his adorable transport pokemon **Lapras (F)** and his giant lazy glutton **Snorlax (F)**.

From Johto he caught his sap-happy battle-bug **Heracross (M)** , his ever loving sauropod **Meganium (F)** , his fiery speedster **Quilava (F)** , his dark fire hound **Houndour (M)** , his dance-happy crocodilian **Totodile (M)** , his shiny illusionary owl **Noctowl (M)** , his surfing drill rhyno **Rhydon (F)** , his rolling elephantine **Donphan (M)** , and lastly his baby rock reptile **Tyranitar (M)**.

From Hoenn he had water-happy mudfish **Mudkip (F)** , his prideful sky-bird **Swellow (F)** , his stick-sporting jungle king **Sceptile (M)** , his pinch-happy lobster **Crawdaunt (M)** , his mischievous gem-ghoul **Sableye (F)** , his high-kicking chicken **Combusken (F)** , his overly emotional fire turtle **Torkoal (F)** , his bouncy jewel pig **Spoink (F)** ,  and lastly his ice skull pokemon **Glalie (M)**.

From his trip through the Kanto Battle Frontier he had his show-off monkey **Ambipom (F)**.

From Sinnoh he had his flying feathered predator **Staraptor (M)** , his titanic terra turtle **Torterra (M)** , his cool bouy weasel fighter **Buizel (M)** , his snoozy sand hippo **Hippopotas (M)** , his flaming monkey **Infernape (M)** , his high flying scorpion **Gliscor (M)** , his aura-using jackal **Lucario (M)** , his electric lynx **Luxio (M)** , and lastly his bite-happy land-shark-dragon **Garchomp (M)**.

From Unova he had his affectionate grass doe **Deerling (F)** , his fast-flying pheasant **Unfezant (F)** , his prideful show-off otter **Samurott (M)** , his power pyro pork **Pignite (M)** , his sassy grass snake **Snivy (F)** , his hard-headed pants lizard **Scraggy (M)** , his fatherly silk leaf bug **Leavanny (M)** , his venomous centipede **Venipede (F)** , his sound-booming frogling **Palpitoad (M)** , his rock and rolling **Gigalith (F)** , his cool crook croc **Krookodile (M)** , his illusionary fox **Zoroark (F),** and his spunky little dunce **Dunsparce (M)**.

And from Kalos he had his water power frog **Greninja (M)** , his fiery flying **Talonflame (F)** , his colorful elegant moth **Vivillon (F)** , his poisonous sea horse **Skrelp (F)** , his wrestling falcon **Hawlucha (M)** , his friendly tree-phantom **Trevenant (M)** , his goopy slug dragon **Goodra (M)** , his flower fairy **Florges (F)** , his adorable axolotl **Wooper (F)** , his sound-booming wyvern **Noivern (M)** , and lastly his fiery lion **Litleo (M).**

All of his pokemon were happy to see him and spend time with him. During his time off he even got to see some of his old travelling companions.

He first visited his Cerulean Gym Leader friend **Misty Waterflower**. They met when he first started and accidentally destroyed her bike due to a rough first day. After seeing his injuries and guilt, Misty forgave him and offered to help him in his journey which he happily accepted. In return he helped her get strong and defended her against her sisters.

Misty’s team consisted of her ever loyal **Staryu (M)** , her elegant fish **Goldeen (F)** , her leafy flower-dancer **Bellossom (F),** her water-spewing **Horsea (F)** , her wriggly and “cute” **Tentacruel (M)** , her slightly slow but adorable **Psyduck (M),** her ever elegant **Dewgong (M)** , her happy-go-lucky **Politoed (F)** , her own somewhat lazy **Totodile (F)** , her own adorable baby **Togepi (M)** , her chipper water rock **Corsola (F)** , her territorial but loyal **Gyarados (M)** , her ever-snoozing **Shellder (F)** , her adorable heart-fish **Casering the Luvdisc (M)** , and her blue baby **Azurill (M)**.

It was with these Pokemon that Misty made her stand as the ever powerful Cerulean City Gym Leader. She had to leave Ash after Johto, but the two remained in contact and are still close.

The second person Ash visited was his longest travelling companion, the ever flirtatious breeder and former Pewter City Gym Leader **Brock Slate**. Ash and Brock met on somewhat rough terms, but that was quickly swept under the bush once they began travelling together. Along with Misty they helped each other grow. He did try taking away an egg Ash found in the Grandpa Canyon, but Ash remained firm and kept the egg and showed his maturity when he raised his Togepi and evolved it into a Togetic. Brock now fully respects and believes in Ash’s maturity.

Brock’s team consisted of his titanic titanium snake **Steelix (M)** , his ever ready and rocky **Geodude (M)** , his sonic flyer **Crobat (F)** , his alway fluffy and cuddly **Vulpix (F)** , his somewhat shy **Stantler (F)** , his explosion-happy **Forretress (M)** , his chomp-happy **Sharpedo (F)** , his mudspitting **Marshtomp (M),** his mimicking rock-tree **Sudowoodo (M)** , his slow-going cock-blocking toad **Croagunk (M)** , and his ever compassionate **Chansey (F)**.

Brock travelled with Ash all through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh and then left to proceed with his career, even taking up being a Pokemon doctor. He and Ash still remain in contact and he gives Ash tips on how to care and raise his Pokemon.

Ash’s third visit was actually back in Pallet Town, the Pokemon Watcher **Tracey Sketchit**. Ash met Tracey in the Orange Islands and together they travelled while Ash went across the Orange Leagues. Tracey was a good friend and Ash would admit he was glad to have him taking care of his Pokemon at the Oak ranch.

Tracey’s team consisted of his sonar-sensing **Venonat (M)** , his blue ball mouse **Marill (F)** , his quick-footed **Dodrio (F)** , his elder insectoid **Scyther (M)** , his big bulky **Bulbasaur (F)** , and his equally skilled sketcher **Smeargle (M)**.

Tracey opted to stay with Prof. Oak and ended up becoming the prime caretaker of Ash’s Pokemon. All in all, there was no one else Ash could trust to care for his Pokemon other than Tracey.

His fourth visit was over to the Hoenn region where he met his coordinator friend **May Maple**. When they first met, May was scared of Pokemon and didn’t like them, but thank to Ash’s kindness and guidance, May soon became a capable trainer and coordinator.

May’s team consisted of her hot-footed starter **Blaziken (M)** , her lovely luminescent **Beautifly (F)** , her chipper and hyper **Skitty (F)** , her sweet-singing **Swablu (M)** , her still adorable but bulky **Venusaur (F)** , her glutinous slouch **Munchlax (M)** , her quick-splashing **Wartortle (M)** , and her icy beauty **Glaceon (F)**.

May left after they journey through the Kanto Battle Frontier, but she and Ash still remained in contact and whenever she felt she needed advice, she would call him and he would always answer.

Along with May Ash also got to see her younger brother **Max Maple**. When he met Max, Ash first thought he was a bit of a stuck-up brat, but as time went on the two became as close as brothers themselves.

Max did not have any Pokemon during their journey since he was too young, but when Ash visited him he was taking care of a young and sluggish **Slakoth (F)** . He was also often visited by Pokemon he had befriended like the rough and tough **Mightyena (M)** , the playful spook **Shuppet (F)** , and the shy psychic **Ralts (M)**.

Max always kept up to date and rooted for Ash in all of his league battles after their journey together. He was more than excited for the day that he would become a trainer and battle Ash himself.

Next he went to Sinnoh where he met with his coordinator friend **Dawn Berlitz**. Dawn reminded Ash a lot of himself when he started and this led to the two to become really close friends that helped each other during their journey. Like with May, he acted as a mentor to Dawn and she took his lessons to heart.

Dawn’s team consisted of her prideful penguin **Piplup (M)** , her bouncy fluffy **Buneary (F)** , her hyperactive squirrel **Pachirisu (F)** , her illusionary phantom **Mismagius (F)** , her titanic powerhouse **Mamoswine (M)** , her silly but affectionate **Snover (M)** , her quick-fire **Quilava (M)** , and lastly her elegant flyer **Togekiss (F)**.

Dawn left after their journey through Sinnoh, but visited Ash in Unova. Since then they have still remained in contact and would often trade battle or contest techniques to help each other.

Ash continued on towards Unova where he remet with his Dragon-Master in training friend **Iris Ryuki**. While at first Iris acted like a spoiled brat, Ash helped her regain the trust of some of her Pokemon which led to a true friendship to form.

Iris’s team consists of her adorable tusk-dragon **Axew (M)** , her drill-happy mole **Excadrill (M)** , her mischievous flying squirrel **Emolga (F)** , her dark draconid **Deino (F)** , her rough powerhouse **Dragonite (M)** , and her crazy digging **Gible (M)**.

After Unova Iris went to travel but she still kept in contact with Ash. She’s much more of an enjoyable friend and likes it whenever she can speak to her friends.

Along with Iris Ash also met with his pokemon connoisseur friend **Cilan Triad**. Cilan is a rather excentric individual but his understanding of the bonds between humans and Pokemon is quite impressive. He desire to continue to explore the bonds between humans and pokemon.

Cilan’s team consisted of his ever helpful grass monkey **Pansage (M)** , his earth-sporting crustacean **Crustle (F)** , his electric flounder **Stunfisk (F)** , and his rock-headed fish **Basculin (M)**.

CIlan left to explore more of the world and learn more about the bonds between humans and Pokemon. He and Ash still keep in contact and give each other tips and tricks. Ash was glad to know some of Cilan’s cooking abilities.

After Unova Ash decided to return to Kalos to visit his inventor of a Gym leader friend **Clemont Surge**. Ash helped Clemont regain his gym and regain his confidence as a leader. Their battle was one of Clemont’s favorites and he trusted Ash like a brother.

Clemont’s team consisted of his solar-powered lizard **Heliolisk (F)** , his magnetic marvel **Magneton (F)** , his rough and tumble rabbit **Bunnelby (M),** his glutinous chipmunk **Chespin (M)** , and his electric king lynx **Luxray (M)**.

Clemont and Ash still remain in contact after he left Kalos and the two trade tips on how to handle pokemon, Clemont also keeps Ash up to date on his inventions, which always amaze Ash in different ways.

Along with Clemont Ash got to reunite with his adorable little sister **Bonnie Surge**. Ash and Bonnie always got along swimmingly and she admired him as well as her brother in terms of their skills as trainers. Ash considered her just as much as a sister.

Like Max before her Bonnie was too young to have her own Pokemon but she does take care of the spunky mouse **Dedenne (M)** , and she did end up remeeting her old friends the shy cat **Espurr (F)** , the floating fairy **Flabebe (F)** , and the titanic **Tyrantrum (M)**. She was also friends with a particular legendary, but she lost contact with him after he left with his sister.

Bonnie likes to keep in contact with Ash along with her brother, often letting him know of her failed attempts to get her brother hitched. Ash always found speaking to Bonnie hilarious.

The last of his friends that he visited was the proud performer **Serena Yvonne**. He and Serena met as children though Ash initially forgot about her but quickly remembered. He helped her with her goals and even received a kiss on the cheek from her which left him a bit emotionally confused for a bit.

Serena’s team consisted of her fiery fox **Braixen (F)** , her spiky sea-rock **Corsola (M)** , her break-dancing **Pancham (M)** , and her ever elegant **Sylveon (F)**.

While he was a little muddled on his feelings after the kiss, he and Serena still remained in contact and he gave her advice on how to handle contests in the other regions. Even so, he couldn’t stop thinking of that kiss.

Training with his pokemon and visiting his friends had proved very beneficial for Ash, however he happily joined his mother and her Mr. Mime when they won a free trip to the Alola region. Ash left his other Pokemon at Oak’s lab so that they could enjoy some down time.

While in the Alola Region he quickly decided to stay so that he can learn about the Pokemon in the region. While there he ended up catching constantly sleepy **Rowlet (M)** , his tough and rough **Dusk Lycanroc (M)** , his scaredy-bug **Wimpod (F)** , and his fiesty fiery **Litten (M)** , and his successfully caught electric rock **Alolan Geodude (F)** . They had all grown strong along with Pikachu under Ash’s guidance. He also travels with the ever enigmatic talking **Dex-Rotom (M)**.

Along with new Pokemon friends, Ash also befriended several young trainers with their own Pokemon and dreams.

First was the ever fishing jokester **Lana Lakewood** . Ash met Lana initially while having fun but later became friends with her when he entered the Pokemon School. Lana loved fishing and water type Pokemon though she also had a habit of playing jokes on her friends. Her pokemon consisted of her bubble-blowing **Popplio (F)** , her sea-faring **Lapras (M)** , and her river surfing **Dratini (F)**. She and Ash got along pretty well, though her sisters Sarah and Harper liked to tease her about Ash being her boyfriend.

Second was hot-blooded farm boy **Kiawe Vulcan** . Ash saw Kiawe on his Charizard before joining him on a battle against Team Skull. At first Kiawe did not think Ash was worthy of having a Z-Ring, but after seeing him battle against Tapu-Koko told him otherwise. Kiawe loves working on his farm with his family. His pokemon consisted of his fire titan **Turtonator (M)** , his high-flying **Charizard (F)** , his somewhat lazy **Mudbray (F)** , and his battle-crazy **Alolan Marowak (M)**. Despite the rough start, Kiawe knows he can trust Ash and call him a true friend.

Third was the amazing cook and spunky **Mallow Tropicana** . She was the one to show Ash around the Pokemon School and helped him get used to Alola. She loves to cook in her family’s restaurant and keeps working to make it better. Her Pokemon consisted of her ever helpful ever sweet smelling **Steenee (F)** , her expert taste-tester **Pikipek (M)** , and her aerial waiter **Vibrava (M)**. Mallow loves to hang out with her friends and help them out whenever need be, and that includes Ash.

Fourth was the programing prodigy **Sophocles Digitson** . Sophocles was the youngest of the group but he was still a capable student. He loves technology and wishes to meet Pokemon from the stars. He quickly became friends with Ash admires his bravery. His team consisted of his zap-happy **Togedemaru (F)** , his little red rock from the stars **Minior (M)** , his metallic floating claw **Beldum (F)** , and his electric battery bug **Charjabug (M)**. He likes to impress Ash with his technical know-how while he gets impressed with Ash’s battling abilities.

Last but certainly not least was the shy but adventurous **Lillie Aether** . When Ash met her she was initially scared of touching Pokemon, but through many trials he helped her through them and even helped her do things she never thought she could. Her only Pokemon was her **Alolan Vulpix (F) ‘Snowy’**. Ash helped her hatch and befriend Snowy, and Lillie could not help but thank Ash for his help.

Ash and his friends had plenty of fun adventures on the islands learning about much of the Alola region. However it wasn’t all fun and games.

Just as they had years before, Team Rocket still followed Ash to the Alola region to cause trouble and try to steal Pokemon. There was the ever loud and aggressive **Jessie** with her team of **Arbok (F), Lickitung (F), Wobbuffet (M), Seviper (M), Dustox (F), Yanmega (F), Woobat (M), Frillish (F), Gourgeist (F),** and **Mimikyu (M)** . Next was the glutton-for-punishment **James** with his team of **Growlithe (M), Weezing (F), Victreebel (M), Cacnea (F), Chimecho (M), Mime Jr. (M), Carnivine (M), Yamask (M), Amoonguss (M), Inkay (M),** and **Mareanie (F)** . Along with them was the ever outspoken **Meowth (M)** and taking care of them was the overly-motherly **Bewear (F)**. Even now they still caused trouble for Ash and Pikachu, but they never succeed be it by their own stupidity, Ash and his friends’ power, or Bewear’s timely influence.

The adventures continued on with many different experiences helping Ash and his friends grow, but that all changed one particular day.

After a fun return trip to Kanto, Ash had found a strange little Pokemon he and his friends called **Nebby** . It was thanks to Nebby that they discovered why Lillie was afraid of Pokemon. It was because of the mad-scientist Faba who tried to erase Lillie’s memories, but thanks to her brother **Gladion** , her mother **Lusamine** , and the composite Pokemon **Silvally (F)** that Lillie was able to finally remember the truth and regain the ability to touch Pokemon.

Unfortunately the joy was not for long. Faba soon returned and tricked Nebby into teleporting them away. Ash along with Lillie and Gladion make their way back to the Aether Paradise to find and stop Faba. They connect with Lusamine and soon reach Faba’s lab where he tries to use Nebby to open an Ultra Wormhole. With the combined might of him and Gladion, Ash is able to free Nebby, but he ends up transforming and opens an Ultra Wormhole. From the Wormhole appears an Ultra Beast, the same kind that had traumatized Lillie before. Gladion tries to protect her, but Lusamine ends up sacrificing herself for her children.

Now, the teens, Faba, and Pokemon all watch in shock as Lusamine is lifted by the Ultra Beast towards the Ultra Wormhole. However, what was about to happen, no one could expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is, the prologue to Ultra Lust World!
> 
> This took way longer to make than I had wanted, but overall I think it works. It introduces the intended characters and their (slightly modified) teams. Originally I was trying to go through the entire series, but I kept adding more Pokemon than there should be for Ash, and getting all the way to Alola would have taken too long. 
> 
> Overall I’m happy with how this turned out and now I can actually get to work on the main attraction. However, be watchful, cause there may be another series that makes its surprising return sometime in the future. I won’t say which, but keep an eye out.
> 
> Until next time!


	2. The Red Wave

In the sunny seas of Alola, a great and dangerous event is currently taking place.

Deep within the lower levels of the Aether Paradise we find our favorite hero  **Ash Ketchum** and his partner  **Pikachu (M)** standing with the currently inactive  **Nebby (M)** . Not to far from him were the siblings  **Lillie Aether** and  **Gladion Aether** . Lillie was holding her  **Alolan Vulpix (F) ‘Snowy’** while Gladion was on the ground looking up along with his partner  **Silvally (F)** . Not far from them was the disturbed scientist Faba, currently laying on his back. All of them were staring up at a shocking sight.

Hovering before them was an Ultra Beast, a creature that came through an Ultra Wormhole that was created due to Faba messing with Nebby’s energy in order to bring the beast through. The beast was a strange white jellyfish-like creature with a glass-like body. It was the same kind of Ultra Beast that had caused Lillie’s original traumatization that caused her to become fearful of Pokemon.

However, now Lillie had another reason to be fearful of the creature.

In its tentacles was none other than their mother  **Lusamine Aether** , smiling sadly at her children. The beast had initially headed towards Lillie, but Gladion tried to defend her. Rather than let either of her children get taken, Lusamine pushed Gladion out of the way and let herself get taken for their sake. Now, she was being slowly taken by the Ultra Beast back into the Ultra Wormhole.

“Mommy NO!” Lillie cried out towards her mother.

“Mother!” Gladion said, trying to get up. “Silvally you need to get up!”

“S-Sill,” the chimera pokemon grunted as she struggled to get up. Both she and Pikachu had been damaged harshly by the Ultra Beast.

“There’s got to be a way to stop it,” Ash said with gritted teeth. He didn’t want Lillie to lose her mother, especially since it seemed they were finally getting along again after years of distance. Pikachu was hit pretty hard, and Ash knew none of his newer Pokemon could handle it, making him wish he had some of his younger ones. It made him wish he had called for one of his older ones prior to coming to rescue Nebby.

“NIIIIHIIIII,” the Ultra Beast cried out as it began to rise into the Ultra Wormhole with Lusamine in toe. However, before it could get any higher, it paused. “HIIIIII!” it cried out as it quickly flew back out, much to the surprise of everyone. After all, why would it come back down when it had Lusamine in its clutches?

“ **GRRUUUUUAAAAAAAAA!!!** ”

A loud guttural roar came from the UW, surprising everyone. Everyone watched as the UW began to flicker in color, changing from its bluish rainbow color to almost a blood-red hue. From the hole, a new figure began to emerge, much larger than the one that currently held Lusamine.

It was strange and weird, unlike any seen on the world of Pokearth before. It was a large humanoid-like creature with pale skin. It had a rounded head with a spiky red crest and big violet eyes and sharp white teeth. It had a short neck, muscular upper torso and four arms each with three sharp silver claws. It had two legs with three silver claws and golden shackles around its ankles. It had a long reptilian tail with five golden spikes. On its back was four long white tentacles. Its entire body was covered in red glowing stripes.

The creature paused and took in its surroundings. It looked towards the teens, then to the first Ultra Beast and Lusamine, then to Faba. It sniffed the air a few times before letting out another ear-shattering roar.

“ **GRRUUUUUAAAAAAAAA!!!** ”

“AH!” Everyone cried out in pain from the insanely loud roar.

“NIIIHIII!!!” the first Ultra Beast cried in pain from the sound. Because of this, it lost its grip on Lusamine, letting her fall.

“Ah!” Lusamine exclaimed as she was dropped.

“I gotcha Miss Lusamine!” Ash exclaimed on instinct as he left Nebby with Pikachu and ran over to catch Lusamine bridal style.” “Oof, you okay Miss Lusamine?”

“Hah, yes thank you Ash,” Lusamine said with a relieved face. Ash smiled before turning to Lillie and Gladion who were both happy to see their mother was free and safe.

“ **GRRUUUAAA!!!** ” the second Ultra Beast continued to roar angrily. Its four massive arms slammed against some of the technology, damaging it severely.

“No! My work!” Faba exclaimed in desperation.

Suddenly, the beast’s eyes violet eyes turned blood red. It rose it’s upper arm into the air. A sphere of red unknown energy formed at the center of its palm. The sphere grew to the size of a melon before the creature crushed it in its grip.

“What’s it doing?” Lillie asked in confusion.

“I don’t know, but I don’t think it’s good,” Gladion stated.

“Brace yourselves,” Ash said as he held onto Lusamine back with his friends and pokemon.

The crushed sphere suddenly exploded and spread out as a massive wave of red energy that covered the entire area and quickly spread all around.

“AH!” All the humans and Pokemon cried out as they were suddenly slammed by the wave of red energy. Faba was slammed back into his machines while the rest were all sent back to the floor. The wave did not damage any of the machinery or structures and it continued to pass through out, soon covering the of the Aether Paradise and beyond.

“Ah!” Ash exclaimed as he laid on the floor, his entire body covered in a red glow. The same applied to Lusamine and her children as well as all the Pokemon, even  **Dex-Rotom (M)** .

“Ah-ZZZ-Ah-ZZZ!” Rotom cried out as his entire body glitched and spasmed.

Then suddenly, bright flashes of light passed as the pokeballs of everyone in the room suddenly broke apart, freeing the Pokemon inside.

Ash’s Pokemon - Rowlet, D-Lycanroc, Wimpod, Litten, and A-Geodude - broke free from their balls and instantly became covered in the same red glow that held him, Pikachu and Dex-Rotom. The only one not effected seemed to be Nebby.

Lillie and Snowy were in the same position writhing under the red glow.

Gladion’s pokemon -  **Umbreon (M), Midnight Lycanroc (M)** and  **Noibat (F)** \- all broke free as well and were covered in the red glow same as he and Silvally.

Lusamine’s pokemon -  **Clefable (F), Absol (M), Lilligant (F), Milotic (M), Salazzle (F),** and  **Mismagius (M)** \- were all also covered in the red glow same as the long-blonde-haired woman.

Faba’s two Pokemon  **Alakazam (F)** and  **Hypno (F)** also broke free from their balls and were covered in the red glow.

They weren’t the only ones affected as the first Ultra Beast fell to the floor, covered in the same red glow and writhing around.

Just as fast as the red energy hit them, it began to change them. All the humans felt an insane heat well up inside their bodies, changing their bodies and their minds.

Ash’s lanky lean form began to expand, large muscles forming and stretching the quickly tightening clothes. His chest began to expand and grow, his body became taller and wider, his butt became fatter, his hair longer, and his crotch was bulging in size. All the while Ash could only moan and gasp as the red energy changed his body.

The same applied to Lillie and her family. Lilly was becoming taller and her body more curvaceous. Her clothes stretched and ripped as her chest and rear began to expand rapidly. Gladion’s body was becoming more muscular and quickly ripping the tight-fitting clothing. Lusamine’s adult body was also changing and growing, becoming bigger and curvier. The only one oddly not affected was Faba who was simply rolling around on the floor with the red glow. Besides their bodies, their minds were also being changed, mixed and muddled with the energy that seemed to change their normal thoughts.

While the humans were all experiencing serious changes in their bodies, the pokemon remained mostly the same however they began to experience the same strong heat that their humans were experiencing. The same applied to the glass-like Ultra Beast.

The bigger UB stared down at the humans and Pokemon that laid on the floor. It looked around and spotted the unchanged Faba, wriggling around like a worm under the red energy’s influence. Curious of this, the UB reached down and picked Faba up in one of its large fists.

“H-H-Huh?” Faba graoned in confusion. The UB’s violet eyes stared into Fabe before turning up to the blood-red UW. Without another sound, the large UB floated back into the UW, taking the unfocussed scientist with him. Once the UB was entirely in the hole, the vortex rippled and warped before closing up, never to be opened again and leaving the effects of its actions behind.

“A-AH!” Ash moaned out as the last of the red energy seeped into his body, ending the changes and leaving him panting heavily. Thanks to the spotless steel floors, Ash could see the reflections of his changed body.

His clothes had been torn apart, leaving only his hat and his Z-ring on the floor. His body was now much taller and thicker with tan skin, a muscular figure that included bulging arms, thick legs, a set of six-pack abs, large firm pecs with yellow/dark-red nipples, a large perky bubble butt, a hairless crotch with a flaccid 10-inch long 4-inch thick cock, and a pair of big 8-inch thick balls. His spiky black hair was a bit longer, his formerly brown eyes became an amber color and the Z-shaped marks on his cheeks became smaller.

He looked around and saw that the Aether family was just as naked and changed as he.

Lillie was now much taller with with bright peachy skin, a curvaceous figure with soft strong arms, full pink lips, thick thighs, wide hips, a pair of giant H-cup breasts with cyan/pink nipples, a giant matching jiggly ass and a hairless pink pussy.  Her long blonde hair grew down to her big butt and her green eyes became much bright and shinier.

Gladion was also taller, though about the same height as Ash with pale skin and an equally muscular form with thick arms and legs, large pecs with black/dark-pink nipples, a large bubble butt that was smaller than Ash and Lillie, a hairless crotch with a 9-inch long, 5-inch thick penis with 4-inch thick balls. His pale-blonde hair became slightly longer and his green eyes now matched Lillie’s. The only article that remained of his was his own Z-ring which had fallen off.

Lusamine was now only a bit taller, actually the same height as Lillie now with pale skin and a much fuller and curvier figure like her daughter, a pair of large thick thighs, a big bouncy butt, a pair of large K-cup breasts with dark-pink/bright-pink nipples, and a hairless pink pussy. Her hair now reached down to her ankles and her green eyes matched that of her children.

“Hah...hah…” Ash panted heavily, trying to get his footing after the mind-boggling changes. His mind itself was clouded and hazy, unable to truly focus at the moment. “Hrk!”

In an instant, Ash’s fat cock went from flaccid to fully erect. The bulging rod bounced beneath him, completely hard and aching for attention. At the same time, the rest of his body became extremely sensitive and an arousing heat coursed through his entire form. As he looked around the Aether family were in the same positions as he, all hit and horny.

“Pikapi…” a familiar voice spoke to him. Ash turned his head and spotted his Pokémon all looking at him. The red glows that surrounded them had also dissipated, but they were all just as aroused as he was.

Pikachu, Rowlet, Lycanroc and Litten were all sporting differently-sized cocks while Wimpod and Geodude both sported a pair of wet folds. To his surprise however, Rotom who was still in his Dex-form, was also sporting a somewhat impressive cock that seemed to come out of a hidden port between his small feet. 

Ash heard several cries and saw that the other Pokémon in the room were in similar positions, all horny with with the clear need to mate.

“Pikapi,” Pikachu said again softly, a hard 5 inch pink pecker sticking out between his legs. Ash felt oddly entranced by the pink dick which was already leaking pre with need.

“P-Pikachu…” Ash moaned out hotly, unable to think straight about what was happening or even sure if he wanted to. He leaned himself down onto his swollen chest, watching as Pikachu moved forward. He moved until the small rodent’s member was right before his mouth and on instinct Ash opened it. Pikachu moved his dick into Ash’s willing and accepting mouth.

“Pika-Pikapi,” Pikachu moaned as he pushed his cock into Ash’s mouth. It was warm and wet and he could feel his trainer’s tongue pressing up against it. “Chaaaa!” Pikachu cried out as he began to pump his dick in and out of Ash’s mouth at a rapid pace.

Rowlet

“Roc-rycan,” Lycanroc huffed as he walked around Ash and over to his bare bubble butt. 

“Ten-lit,” Litten grunted as he hopped on Ash’s back and spread his ass cheeks, giving Lycanroc a clear view of his ass. The rock-hound brought his nose towards the ring of muscle, smelling it and sensing the heat that was coming from it. The smell was making Lycanroc’s 7 inch cock and Litten’s 4 inch dick twitch with need. The rock hound stuck out its tongue and lapped the trainer’s hole.

“Mmm!” Ash moaned as he felt his rock-type’s rough tongue lick and lap around his entrance. He felt so hot and heavy from it and the need was growing larger.

“Wim-Wim,” Wimpod chattered as she scuttled beneath Ash’s form as he laid on his chest and knees. The water bug looked up and stared hungrily at Ash’s pre-dripping cock. Her small pokehood dripped with need but first she wanted a taste. “Wim-Pod!” Wimpod leapt up and took Ash’s thick cock head into her mouth.

“Mmm!” Ash moaned out loudly around Pikachu’s shaft. The unfamiliar sensation of a warm mouth around his cock head made new sensations go wild in his sensitive body.

“Geodude,” Geodude grunted in a more feminine tone as she floated over near her companions. As she did her own snatch was dripping with juices as she floated over. She went under Wimpod and helped her up so that she could suck easier on Ash’s cock while Geodude pumped the rest of his enlarged shaft. Ash moaned even more around Pikachu’s shaft, making the electric type cry out in excitement.

“Rowlet-Row,” Rowlet cooed as it flew under Ash with its hard 3-inch dick. It locked eyes with Ash’s hardened nipples and without hesitation latched its beak onto the hardened nub. Ash’s jolted in surprise, but Rowlet tongue and tender pecking at the nip was making him shiver in excitement even more.

“ZZZ-ZZZ” Rotom buzzed as he watched to scene of Ash in the center of his lustful Pokemon. Using his arms he pumped his own shaft, watching excitedly. And he wasn’t the only one. Faba’s Alakazam and Lusamine’s Milotic and Salazzle all had their eyes set on Ash as he was surrounded and played with by his Pokemon. Both Alakazam and Salazzle had grown a pair of large full breasts and a pair of pussy lips between their lips. From a hidden sheath, Milotic now sported a large 13 inch long, 4 inch thick pink cock.

Ash wasn’t the only one currently being sexually tended to by his Pokemon.

Lillie was currently on her back, cupping her newly expanded boobs while Snowy was licking her extra sensitive snatch with her icy tongue. “A-Ah...S-Snowy…” Lillie moaned at her pokemon. Despite her timid nature, Lillie was not unaware of the sexual arts. She had more than once tempted to play with herself, especially when she had spent days with boys like Ash and Kiawe, but never thought she could feel this level of lustful desire.

“Vul-Vul,” Snowy cooed as she licked her trainer’s warm wet folds. Her cold tongue flicked against Lillie’s hardening clit, making the blonde girl moan even louder.

Surrounding Lillie and her Vulpix were her mother’s Clefable and Mismagius and the first UB. Clefable sported a pair of soft pink fur-covered breasts and her own moist snatch. Mismagius had a large purple pointed shaft sticking out from under the shrouds that made its body. As for the UB, its tentacles wriggled around in excitement, and a new long white phallus-shaped tentacle emerged from under the head area.

Not far from Lillie was her brother Gladion. The bonde buck was currently on his back as well with his Lycanroc’s cock shoved into his mouth. The red bipedal hound growled hungrily as it thrust into his trainer’s mouth. For his part, Gladion was completely accepting of Lycanroc’s dick in his mouth.

“Mmm,” Gladion moaned around Lycanroc’s thick pink shaft. Along with Lycanroc, his Noibat was sucking on his swollen nipples, letting out little coos as she also humped Gladion’s peck with her snatch. Silvally was carefully sucking on her partner’s thick shaft, using her tongue and the soft part of her beak to cover it is warm wetness that made the young blonde buck in excitement. Her breast hung between her front legs and her pussy was dripping with heat and desire. Umbreon had his nose buried under his trainer’s balls, licking and sucking on Gladion’s entrance. Umbreon’s  own pink shaft was out and excited, equally ready for some action.

Watching Gladion with his Pokemon anxiously were Faba’s Hypno and his mother’s Absol and Lilligant. Lilligant and Hypno each sported a pair of large full breasts and wet womanhoods that were hungry for the young blonde’s cock, and Absol sported a thick 8-inch cock that was not only watching Gladion but Umbreon as well.

As for Lusamine herself, since her Pokemon were all away from her, she was left writhing with need that coursed through her entire body.

“A-Ah…” Lusamine moaned as she used her left hand to finger her own cunt while her right groped and squeezed her enlarged bosom. “Ah!” the blonde woman was writhing with heat all over, in desperate need of relief.

“Chaaa!” Pikachu cried out as he kept pumping into his trainer’s mouths, sparks of electricity coming of his cheeks as he felt himself ready to release. Ash himself was lost to the lust, hungrily sucking on Pikachu’s dick while the rest of his Pokemon teased and excited his body. “Pi-Pi-Pi-PIKACHUUU!” Suddenly, Ash’s mouth was filled with Pikachu’s spunk as it jolted out of the electric pokemon’s shaft. The electric type held tightly onto Ash’s face as he pumped his jizz down his trainer’s throat. Ash did not even realize that his gag reflex was non-existent now as he happily guzzled down Pikachu’s cum.

The scent of the companion Pokemon climaxing snapped something inside the other Pokemon. 

“Roc-Lyc,” Lycanroc barked as he pulled away from Ash’s slick and wet behind. It leapt onto his hind legs and planted his front on Ash’s plump posterior once Litten jumped away. The rock canine lined up his cock with the entrance of his trainer’s rear, and plunged himself in. “Roooooaaaac!”

“AH!” Ash exclaimed as he felt the thick canine cock thrust itself deep inside him. It stretched his insides in a way he never felt before, but the odd thing was that he liked it. He liked the feeling of Lycanroc’s thick dick inside him, and it was making him even more excited than before. The wolf pokemon revelled in the feel of Ash’s tight entrance around his shaft, making his tongue hang in bliss. Even so, it did not take long for the canine to start pounding away at the human rear with all his might and desire.

“Ten! Lit-Lit!” Litten growled at Lycanroc. He had wanted a chance at Ash’s ass, but the larger mammalian Pokemon beat him to it. Litten turned and could see Pikachu laying on the ground with a satisfied face and could hear Ash’s moans. Deciding to not pass up the chance, the fire cat leapt on Ash’s head, swung his body around, and drove his own shaft into his trainer’s mouth.

“Mmm!” Ash moaned at the sudden intrusion, but had no real time to react. Litten was already thrusting rapidly into his mouth, using his claws to grip onto Ash’s head as he thrust in wildly. Rather than fight, the trainer sucked on Little’s dick as he thrust into his mouth, even using his tongue to tease it. The little fire type purred in excitement over the sensations his trainer was doing to him, making him more excited.

As for Rowlet, Wimpod and Geodude, the three of them were even more eager to please themselves and their trainer even more so now. Rowlet was happily nipping at his trainer’s nipples, giving them either quick pecks and tugs or grazing them with his soft leafy feathers. Wimpod was sucking down on Ash’s shaft like a vacuum cleaner, determined to bring the human essence out. Geodude was still pumping Ash’s shaft while holding Wimpod up. She pumped her trainer’s shaft as hard and fast as she could while still being gentle. 

Coming off his climactic high, Pikachu sat up and rubbed his head. “Pika…” he cooed happily before looking to see his trainer getting fucked from both ends. The sight was enough to excite Pikachu and get him hard once more. “PIka!”

“ZZZ-Pikachu-ZZZ”

The sound of Rotom’s voice made Pikachu turn his head. He spotted Rotom along with Alakazam, Milotic and Salazzle. He could see the desire in their eyes and bodies and could tell that they wanted to join in with their trainer. Seeing this, Pikachu smiled and nodded to the Pokemon, waving at them to join. “Pika-Pika!”

“ZZZ/Kazam/Lootic/Lazzle,” the four Pokemon cried out happily before moving in onto Ash.

“Mmm,” Ash moaned around Litten’s cock as he was pounded into by both mammal-based Pokemon. His mind was filled with lustful haze, but even with this haze he could see the coming forms of the four new Pokemon along with Pikachu. Rotom and Milotic each stood before him with their shafts up and ready. He also saw Alakazam use her psychic powers to help keep his torso in the air, allowing Ash to raise his hands and take each of the poke-cocks before him and start pumping them.

“ZZZ-Ah-ZZZ,” Rotom cooed out excitedly as Ash pumped his shaft. The device-like Pokemon was letting out small sparks of excitement, displaying its electric typing.

“Loooo,” Milotic cooed as he felt the young man pump his cock. It felt surprisingly good and he was enjoying this, but his mind was not set for settling on a simple handjob. It eyes Lycanroc as he pounded down on Ash’s behind.

“Lazzle,” Salazzle hissed as she got under Ash’s legs. She met eyes with Geodude and nodded to her before using her long tongue to wrap and squeeze around Ash’s balls. Ash’s eyes went wide at the constricting feeling around his swollen nuts and tried to move, but Alakazam kept his body in place. Salazzle kept on squeezing and teasing the young trainer’s balls, enjoying the taste of them.

“Pika,” Pikachu said as he got under Ash’s chest. Rowlet moved so that Ash’s bare nipple was of easy access, of Pikachu raised up and started sucking on Ash’s other nub. The electric type let out a few excited sparks as he sucked on Ash’s nipple. Ash was in the middle of many horny Pokemon, and he was starting to love it.

Around him, the Aether siblings were in similar positions.

“Ah! Mismagius, Ah!” Lillie cried out as the she was currently being fucked by the purple ghost Pokemon. Mismagius was driving his thick 9 inch shaft deep into her pussy with strong hard thrusts. When Mismagius first entered however, Lillie felt no pain. Unknown to her, the wave of red energy had eraditacted her hymen, making it so that Lillie would feel no pain, only pleasure as Mismagius fucked her hard.

“Niiihiii,” the UB cooed from being. Using its tentacles, he lifted Lillie into the air so that Mismagius had access to her pussy. Despite their initial encounter, Lillie was not afraid and felt no malicious intent from the UB. Instead, all she felt was the cock-shaped tentacle shove itself into her ass, fucking her in tandem with Mismagius. It was thrusting the long white glass-like tentacle in and out of Lillie rear with surprising speed, sending quivers of pleasure thrugh Lillie body.

“Clefable,” Clefable cooed as she floated next to the pair of male Pokemon and Lillie, tapping into her fairy abilities. She pushed Lillie head into one of her breasts, making the blonde girl suck on her dark pink teat. The fairy type let out a happy coo before bright pink milk escaped from the tit, filling Lillie mouth with a sweet delicious nectar.

“Vulpix,” Snowy moaned as she sat on Lillie’s enhanced breasts. She leaned down and took one of her trainers nipple into her mouth and started sucking on it. Ever since she hatched her, Snowy partly saw Lillie as her mother, so it felt only felt natural that she would suck on her mother’s breast. Her icy lips and mouth sent arousing shivers through Lillie body. The normally reserved and shy girl was loving the debauchery that was surrounding her now.

Like Lillie and Ash, Gladion was also in the center of lustful Pokemon. 

“Roc-Roc-Roc,” Gladion’s Lycanroc growled as he kept on fucking his trainer’s mouth without stop. He gripped onto Gladion’s head, forcing the blonde boy to take his dick without pause, not that Gladion felt like he wanted to. He was loving the roughness of his midnight canine, and was happily sucking on his rock-type’s dick.

“Vally!” Silvally cried out happily as she mounted her trainer’s hard dick with her snatch. The chimeric pokemon was shivering as she felt the full girth of her trainer penetrate her cunt and she wasted no time in riding him without hesitation. Her black breasts bounced wildly as she did so, letting out small trickles of cream-colored milk the cascaded down onto Gladion’s body and onto Noibat who was still happily sucking on Gladion’s nipple. She was now joined by Hypno who was fondling her own breasts as she sucked on Gladion’s free nipple.

“Bre-Bre-Bre,” Umbreon panted as he pounded away into Gladion’s ass. The black fox Pokemon was drilling into Gladion’s ass without stop or rest, determined his trainer’s ass. He wasn’t the only one though as his own arse was being penetrated by Absol’s barbed shaft. The two dark types fucked in unison, driving each other’s list and Gladion’s to the extreme. Basil’s powerful thrusts drove Umbreon deep and hard into Gladion. As for Lilligant, she was using Synthesis to keep those mating strong and virile, as well as keep Gladion sensitive and ready for when her turn came.

Back with Ash, Lycanroc and Litten were pounding away rapidly into their trainer while the other Pokemon were still tending to different parts of his body of having him tend to them.

“Roc-Roc-Roc,” Lycanroc grunted as he felt himself get closer to his release. The rock canine pushed the swollen knot into his trainer’s ass, making it stretch even more so which caused Ash to let out a loud muffled moan as he felt the hot knot push itself inside him. “Lycaaan!” The dusk hound howled as he unleashed his load into Ash.

“MMM!!!” Ash moaned loudly as Lycanroc’s thick warm cum flooded into him. The new sensation made Ash lose control of his nerves, causing him to unload his spunk into Wimpod’s waiting mouth. 

“Wimp!” Wimpod chirped in surprise as her mouth was suddenly filled with Ash’s bountiful load. Wimpod was able to swallow a good amount, but had to pull away once she felt she could not handle anymore. Luckily, Geodude and Salazzle made sure to to waste a drop of Ash’s cum once Wimpod pulled off the spasming cock.

“Ten!” Litten cried out. Ash’s loud moaning vibrated around his smaller shaft, making the fire cat lose his own control and came into Ash’s mouth. Ash had no choice but to swallow the searing hot cum that escaped Litten’s pecker, swallowing down ever drop. He could tell the different taste between Litten and Pikachu’s cum and would have savored it more were it not for the large knot and and large load being sent into his stomach.

They remained in place until Lycanroc’s knot began to shrink and it pulled out of Ash’s hole. All the cum would have gushed out of Ash’s hole were it not for the fact that rock-type pokemon cum had a solidifying effect that caused it to act like a plug. Once out, Lycanroc helped Litten down from Ash’s face, having also finished his release. Before he moved away, the two mammal pokemon licked Ash’s face affectionately. Ash smiled softly, feeling that his stomach had been blown up slightly by the amount of cum that had just been dumped inside him.

Ash however had no time to rest as Alakazam lifted him into the air with her psychic abilities. We was levitated before Milotic who’s big thick cock was leaking with pre. Anxiously, Ash reached down and spread his cheeks, letting Alakazam set him down onto the far bigger cock. 

“Looo,” Milotic cooed as Ash slid down onto his slick dick. Despite its girth and length, thanks to his water typing, Ash easily slid down, taking every inch of the serpent-pokemon’s shaft. 

“Fuuuuuck…” Ash moaned as he felt Milotic’s member stretch him and fill him. Before he could speak another word, Rotom zoomed before him, presenting his equally horny dick to the trainer.

“ZZZ-My Turn!-ZZZ” Rotom buzzed as he wasted no time to shove his cock into Ash’s mouth. Ash was surprised by the energetic actions of the dex-pokemon, but accepted it as Rotom did everything he could to practically skull-fuck him.

“Salazzle,” Salazzle hissed as she gazed at Ash’s prone body while he was fucked in the mouth and ass. Her eyes landed on Ash’s dick and a familiar primal need coursed through her. She first turned to Geodude who was holding the cum-filled Wimpod for permission. Geodude nodded her head, signalling for Salazzle to go ahead. Without hesitation the venomous reptile Pokemon quickly scuttled over to the trainer’s body and presented her bare cunt to it. She took Ash’s thick shaft into her, which she loved the size of. She took it all the way down to the base, enwrapping Ash’s rod in a tight warm wetness that excited his sensitive cock.

As for his other Pokemon, Pikachu had taken to fucking Rowlet up the arse. The grass owl happily took the pika-cock into his small pucker. Watching their trainer getting fucked excited the two to continue watching but also have their own fun. At the same time, Lycanroc was now at full mast once again and started fucking Litten’s rear while Wimpod was slowly pumping some of Ash’s cum she had swallowed into Geodude’s cunt.

“MMM!” Lillie moaned as she had Mismagius’s cock shoved into her mouth. The phantom pokemon had already cummed in her snatch, and now was busy fucking her mouth. As for the UB, it had developed a second cock-shaped tentacle and was now fucking both her arse and her snatch. Her stomach had become large and swollen from the first release both Mismagius and the UB had released inside her, making her look like she was 5 months pregnant, but she didn’t care. All she could focus on now was the hard fucking 

“FFF/VVV!” Clefairy and Snowy moaned as they were also entangled and fucked by several tenta-cocks. The fairy and the ice type Pokemon were being pounded into from every end, matching the blonde girl at the center. Even as they were fucked though, the UB was being gentle with them, treating them with nothing but pleasure and comfort as it fucked every hole they had.

“Ah! Fuck! Ah!” Gladion was moaning out loudly as his Pokemon had also swapped spots. He was now in a doggy-style position, taking on Absol’s barbed cock while fucking Lilligant’s tight grass-type pussy. His moans were silenced when Hypno pushed his head into her snatch, telling him to eat her out. Gladion showed no resistant as he started to lick and suck on the psychic type’s pussy.

His stomach was like that of the other teens, slightly bloated from the cum that his Lycanroc and Umbreon had unloaded into him. Speaking of the mammalian pair, they were now busy fucking different ends of Silvally who sported a womb full of Gladion’s jizz. Lycanroc was plowing down into Silvally’s tight snatch while Umbreon was getting his cock sucked off by the chimera Pokemon. As for Noibat, she was getting eaten out by Absol while she sat on Gladion’s nice firm buttoxs.

While the three teens were mating like there was no tomorrow with their Pokemon, Lusamine was left alone, writhing in need with no one to tend to her. “Ah! I...I need...need…” she moaned as she tried her best to get relief, fingering herself with both hands at her pussy or her breasts, but she could not find any form of satisfaction. In short, she could not cum no matter how hard she pleasured herself.

“Ah!” the moans of Ash caught Lusamine’s ears. She turned to the raven-haired stud and saw he had now released his third load into Alakazam now. He had already released into Salazzle as well as getting a mouth-full of spunk from Rotom as well as Rowlet who was slightly wobbly from the fucking Pikachu had given him. He was still riding Milotic’s cock, the serpent pokemon having not yet cummed, but he knew he was making the water type feel good from the constant moans that escaped his mouth.

Lusamine stared at Ash’s still rock-hard cum & pussy-juice covered cock. Her lust-ridden mind was only intensified thanks to her current inability to climax as well as years without the touch of a man. She was hungry for cock, and she knew which one she wanted.

“ASH!” Lusamine cried out as she leapt towards Ash. “Fuck me Ash! I need a cock in me! Please fuck me! Fuck me NOW!”

For a second, Ash’s rational mind returned to him. He wondered if it was truly right to commit to the blonde-woman’s desires, especially with her children near them. However, one look at Lusamine’s drop-dead body and her lust-hungry eyes dismissed those thoughts and he nodded.

Lusamine smiled widely before she crawled over to Ash’s shaft and quickly took it into her mouth. Ash grunted as the blonde woman expertly took his shaft into his mouth and sucked on the thick tool with lustful intent. She quickly made her way down, sucking the hard rod all the way down to its base.

“F-Fuuuck,” Ash moaned from the surprisingly strong suction Lusamine used on his cock. It also helped that Lusmaine had the face of a cock-hungry-slut, her lips curved into a happy smile while sucking with all their might and her eyes looking like they were going up into her skull. As for Lusamine she was loving the taste of Ash’s cock, savoring the meaty texture along with the left-behind remnants of his own spunk mixed with the pussy juices of the female Pokemon he had fucked.

“Looo!” Milotic groaned, reminding Ash of his presence along with a strong thrust into Ash’s arse, driving his cock deep into the boy once more, and forcing Lusamine to take all of Ash’s cock to the base in one swift thrust.

‘ _ M-Must h-have m-more _ ,’ Lusamine thought, her mind absolutely consumed with pure primal desire. She pulled off of Ash’s cock, leaving the shaft slick with saliva and a long thick trail of spit connecting the tip to her lips. She licked her lips and turned around. She spread her enlarged ass cheeks, exposing her winking anus and her soaking wet cunt. “Fuck me Ash! Fuck this Slut! Fuck me NOW!”

The scent of Lusamine’s pure lust was coming from her wet snatch, and it was driving Ash’s nerves into overdrive, as well as that of Milotic. Without warning, Ash grabbed onto Lusamine’s wrists, line up his cock and drove her cunt down onto his entire shaft.

“FUUUUCK!” Lusamine cried out with wide eyes as she felt Ash’s entire shaft drive itself into her vagina, stretching it in a way she had never felt before. The blonde woman gaped and gasped at the shocking size of the young buck. She could feel it pushing directly into her womb and stretching her stomach.

As quickly as he pushed himself inside her, Ash proceeded to pull out until only the tip remained before driving himself back into Lusamine’s cunt over and over again. While he did this, he bounced on Milotic’s shaft, giving the water serpent the same amount of pleasure as he was doing to Lusamine. The water type cooed in excitement as the raven-haired male rode his dick while driving his own cock into the blonde bimbo that was once his trainer.

“AH! YES! FUCK ME ASH! FUCK MY SLUTTY PUSSY!” Lusamine cried out as Ash drove his cock deep inside her, filling her entire womb with the head of his fat dick and stretching her stomach. As he thrusted into her, Lusamine’s engorged breasts bounced wildly, flopping around in rhythm with the powerful thrusts driven by Ash and Milotic. The intense jackhammering into her snatch drove Lusamine’s mind to the point of breaking, turning her into nothing more than a cock-hungry lust-maddened slut. “FUCK ME! BREED ME! MAKE ME YOURS ASH! MAKE THIS COCK-SLUT YOURS!”

Lusamine’s cries of broken pleasure drove Ash’s own lust-filled mind. Using her wrists as grips he drove the blonde woman harder onto his cock, making her gasp and moan while he grunted with a beastly desire he had never felt before. At the same time, he was driving his ass up and down quickly onto Milotic’s shaft, making the sea-serpent revel in the young man’s tight entrance and powerful fucking. He had embraced his new lustful nature to the fullest.

Ash however was not alone in the wild mating.

After momentarily satisfying their Pokemon, Gladion and Lillie caught sight of Lusamine riding their friend. Instead of being shocked by the sight, it reinspired the lust of the siblings and with one look to each other, the two conjoined in fucking each other.

“Ah! Yes! Gladion! Yes!” Lillie moaned out loudly as her brother drove his cock into her cum-filled-cunt. The siblings were fucking each other as hard and quick as Ash was doing to their mother. However, their minds had not yet broken to the lust like their mother, but rather like Ash they embraced it.

“Lillie! So tight!” Gladion grunted as the drove his dick into his sister’s canal with continuously strong thrusts. He pounded into his sister’s pussy, revelling in the feel of it’s warm wet tightness. His thick balls slapped against her rear end and the squelching sounds of their mating sounded off alongside that of Ash and their mother.

“FUCK! YES! YES!” Lusamine continued to scream loudly as Ash plowed her pussy into mush, and her mind into a puddle. His thick swollen ball slammed against her crotch and the slapping sound of his hips against her bouncy buttox and that of his own plump but against Milotic’s leathery skin reverberated around the room. The blonde woman had completely submitted to Ash and his cock, desiring nothing more than to always feel that thick young member inside her. “AH! I’M GOING TO CUM! I’M GOING TO CUM! ASH! FILL ME! FILL ME AS I CUM!”

True to her words, Ash was close to his own release, feeling like he was about to blow, however both humans were beaten by the surprising climax of Milotic.

“MILOOOOO!” Milotic cried out loudly as his shaft stilled, thickened, and shot out its pent up tension from it’s cock, unleashing a geyser of hot watery spunk into Ash.

“FUCK!” Ash howled as he felt Milotic’s seed surge into him. The torrent of jizz pushed past his own nerves, making him unload his own potent cum into the Aether mother.

“YEEEESSSS!!!” Lusamine cried out with large wide eyes and a gaping grinning mouth as she felt Ash’s surging seed flow into her like a river that bursted out of a damn, making her come to her own orgasm. Both of their stomachs expanded as the large loads filled them like giant fleshy water balloons, beyond what a normal human stomach should be able to retain, but their bodies had changed just as much as their minds.

“Fuck!” Lillie and Gladion each cried out as they also reached their own high points, each cumming while still connected by their privates. Like her mother, Lillie stomach expanded from the unloading of spunk Gladion dropped into her.

They weren’t the only ones though. All the Pokemon around them were also ejaculating or orgasming all around them. Poke-cum flew about the around the room and Poke-pussy juices squirted across the floor. The entire room reeked of sex, but no one in it cared.

Once their climaxes had all be reached, the humans and Pokemon all laid and panted on the floor, catching their breath.

Ash was laying on the floor next to Lillie. The two looked at each other and locked gazes. In an instant, the two became horny from each other’s sex covered bodies, and without hesitation conjoined for another round. This inspired Gladion, Lusamine, and the Pokemon to join in for what would become many more rounds of pure beastly sex.

As they did, none of them noticed the rainbow colored crystal bands that materialized around Ash, Gladion, and Lillie’s wrists. Also, no one noticed the multitude of rainbow-colored beams that shot into Ash’s crystal, or the small forms of the beams that resembled certain pokemon.

**-ULW-**

While Ash and the Aether family and their Pokemon fucked away in Faba’s lab, the wave of red energy had not stopped in there.

The wave passed through the walls and earth of the Aether Foundation without damage, and hit every human and Pokemon that was on it. Like those in the lab, the entire foundation was currently turned into a massive sex show.

“Oh Munchlax! Yes! Yes!” Prof. Burnet moaned as her gluttonous green pokemon pounded away into her asshole while she laid naked on the grass. Her body had become much wider and curvier with a massive ass that Munchlax was happily fucking.

“Ah! Oh! Ah!” Wicke cried out and gasped as Spinarak and baby Stufful sucked on her immensely enlarged breasts. The two young pokemon were sucking on her large pink/beige colored nipples which had started lactating sweet milk into their mouths.

All around, the Pokemon and Aether employees were mating about wildly. The humans had all had their bodies changed in different ways to make them more desirable while the Pokemon had all broken out of their pokeballs and were now free to do as they pleased. Some of the employees had also gained their own crystal bands while others did not.

**-ULW-**

Beyond the Aether Paradise, the wave of red energy continued. It expanded quickly, soon covering everything and hitting everyone in its path. In one day, it would cover the entire Alola Region. 

In one week, it would cover the entire world...and beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THERE IT IS! THE FIRST CHAPTER OF ULTRA LUST WORLD!!!  
> *phew*... I’ll tell you guys, this was a tricky thing to figure out.
> 
> Let me just thank you all for sticking by me and this story for as long as you did. I know I went through quite the number of loops before finally deciding on a starting point for this story that would appease myself as well as my readers. 
> 
> I have to say though, I’m kinda excited. This new rendition of ULW does away with a lot of the plot holes I had before, namely with adding in Pokemon that Ash never owned in the anime. For those of you that read the prologue before this, you’ll know that our favorite trainer as well as his friends have plenty more Pokemon in this AU than in the normal anime. This was just so I wouldn’t have to go through some awkward things in order to include them, as well as give some of them the evolutions they deserve.
> 
> Now as for the chapter itself, it was a bit tricky, but I think I managed well enough. For those of you could tell, yes the creature is the same one from the original story. I decided to just make him a UB since his powers could be considered “odd” enough to be one. Plus it fits with the Alola theme. As for where he took Faba, hell if I know...yet.
> 
> I hoped you guys the lemonings that coursed through this chapter. Future chapters will have a bit more plot in them, but this was just to represent the wild-nature of the situation. The humans aren’t as against what is happening compared to the original story’s start, and are just as horny as the Pokemon. I’ll go into more in depth about some of the story points like the crystals, why some humans didn’t get crystals, as well as the odd nipple colorings in the next chapter. Speaking of which-
> 
> Next Time-  
> Analyzing the Aftermath  
> Ash, Lillie, and Gladion try to figure out what to do next once they have all managed to calm down and understand what has happened due to the event they now call the “Red Wave”.
> 
> Well guys, I hope you enjoyed this first official chapter to Ultra Lust World. Be prepared for many wild scenarios to take place and for fun adventures to be held.   
> Until Next time!


	3. Analyzing the Aftermath

Above the shimmering seas of Alola, the sun shone brightly on what would seem like any other day.

But it was far from it.

It had been exactly five days since an event soon to be known as the Red Wave had occurred. A massive red wave of energy had spread across the world at a rapid rate. Nothing was destroyed, but the balance between humans and Pokemon was forever changed. Pokemon broke free from their pokeballs, most humans were transformed into more attractive forms, and both had become overwhelmed with lustful desires and ended up mating with each other. For many, the change seemed to come out of nowhere. However, a certain group of knew the truth.

Located in the middle of the Alolan sea was the Aether Paradise, a place where the Aether Foundation took care of many Pokemon. Now, it was the scene of much debauchery. This was especially since that was where the Red Wave initiated from.

Inside one of the private rooms of the Aether Paradise was Ash Ketchum, however he was by no means the same as he was before. When hit by the Red Wave, his body had changed, becoming far more muscular and attractive. However, he was not alone in the room.

“A~Ah… P-Professor Burnett~” Ash moaned as he sat on the guest bed, letting the dark-skinned female professor suck on his enlarged shaft.

“Mmm!” the white-haired beauty moaned with lust-glazed eyes as she happily sucked on Ash’s meat.

LIke Ash, her body had changed, becoming far lewder and built for sex. However, the biggest change was that to her mind, as evident collar-like marking and heart mark around her neck. One that was also sported by a currently unconscious Lusamine who laid on the guest bed, completely dazed and filled with Ash’s seed.

“S-So m-much…” Lusamine said with a ahegao expression plastered on her face.

Once things had settled down, it was discovered that the humans were separated into basically two ways. There were those who completely submitted to the lust of others and basically became “Wild Humans” that would service the desires of any human or Pokemon, and then there were those who did not submit but embraced this new way. Those that did this somehow gained these strange rainbow-colored crystals around their wrists. The odd thing was that once the initial craziness settled, knowledge about the crystals and the other changes seeped into the minds of those that received them.

“F-Fuck! Gonna Cum!” Ash howled as he took hold of Burnett’s head and forced her down to the base of his cock before unloading his cum into the white-haired woman’s throat.

Burnett’s cheeks puffed out and her eyes went wide as she felt her throat and mouth get filled with Ash’s hot young seed. She happily guzzled it down, refusing to let any of it escape her mouth.

Ash let out a heavy pant as his climax came to its end. He looked down and saw Burnett pulling off his now limp dick, her cheeks puffed out and filled with his seed. With one big gulp, Burnett swallowed all of Ash’s cum, letting out a happy sigh.

“N-Nice job Professor,” Ash panted, relieved from his release.

“OF course Master Ash,” Burnett said, wagging her butt and licking her lips. “But I think formalities are a little past us now. Just call me Burnett.”

“Only if you call me Ash,” Ash replied.

“Ash?” spoke a new voice entering the room. Ash looked and saw Lillie stepping in with Snowy and Pikachu to her side.

“ _Ash!_ ” Pikachu exclaimed before leaping up and tackling his trainer in a hug.

“Hey Pikachu, how was the check-up?” Ash asked the electric type.

“ _Great Ash_ ,” Pikachu replied. Another thing that changed due to the Red Wave was that now humans were able to understand Pokemon. “ _The others are all good too_.”

“That’s great,” Ash replied. Ash then turned his head towards Lillie and Snowy who were smiling back at him. “And how are you doing Lillie?”

Like him, Lillie’s body had changed. What was once a petite and shy girl was a bouncy bombshell of a babe. She also sported a rainbow-colored crystal on her wrist. “I’m good Ash, everyone seems to be in tip top shape.” She said smiling.

“ _Yeah, Lillie was great with the check-ups_ ,” Snowy said in agreement.

“Well that’s great, so what’s up?” Ash asked.

“Gladion is calling for us,” Lillie replied. “Since my mom is currently not in condition to manage things, Gladion has decided to take over what’s left of the Aether Foundation.”

“Alright then, and sorry about your mom…” Ash said, looking at the now unconscious Lusamine who was snoozing soundly. Burnett had crawled into bed with her and started sleeping as well.

“No apologies necessary Ash,” Lillie said with a smile. “Besides, if anyone where to have claimed my mother, I’m glad it was you.” Ash smiled back at Lillie. He was happy that the Red Wave and the events caused by it did not diminish their relationship. If anything, it was improved. “Now come on, our Pokemon are waiting for us, and so is Gladion.”

“Right,” Ash said as he lifted himself from the bed. “You two stay here for now. I’ll be back later.” Despite their slumbering state, both Lusamine and Burnett heard Ash and grunted in agreement. Nodding back, Ash walked behind Lillie and Snowy out of the room with Pikachu on his shoulder.

As they made their way through the halls of the Aether Paradise, they saw several humans and Pokemon in the main preserve area going at it with each other without rest. Like Lusamine and Burnett, many of the human employees had succumbed to their lusts and the desires of the pokemon, becoming little more than wild breeding stock for them all. A few of the employees did embrace the new life and gained rainbow crystals on their own wrists. Those that did were accompanied by several Pokemon who followed their commands and helped them, and some had even claimed other humans like Ash had.

It didn’t take them long to reach the main office where Lillie knocked on the doors. They heard a voice call out “Come in,” and entered. They opened the door and entered the room.

“ _Ash!_ ” cried out a collection of voices.

“Whoa!” Ash exclaimed as he was tackled by Lycanroc, Rowlet, Wimpod, Rotom, and Salazzle. Pikachu leapt out of the way just in time, now standing with Litten, Geodude, Alakazam, and Milotic.

“H-Hey guys!” Ash laughed as he happily greeted his Pokemon. The Pokemon all cuddled him affectionately before pulling back, letting him sit up. “Hey guys, how are you all doing?”

“We’re fine Ash-ZZZ, everyone is in-ZZZ-top shape, me-ZZZ included,” Dex-Rotom replied with his usual electronic voice.

“ _He’s right, we’re all fine_ ,” Lycanroc agreed.

“ _Yeah, Rowlet was even awake on time_ ,” Wimpod teased.

“ _Hey!_ ” Rowlet chirped annoyed.

“ _Now children, no misbehaving, at least not until we’re in a proper nest to do so_ ,” Salazzle said in a seductive tone.

Ash shivered slightly at Salazzle’s seductive nature. She along with Alakazam and Milotic were all new additions to his team, having been bonded to him in the same way as his current Pokemon. Rotom, Salazzle, Alakazam, and Milotic were now all his Pokemon.

Ash felt a unknown force lift him back onto his feet. He spotted Alakazam and realized she had used her psychic to help him up. “Thanks Alakazam.”

“ _Not a problem my lord,_ ” Alakazam said with a bow.

Ash then looked up to Milotic’s regal form. “And how are you doing Milotic?” he asked.

“ _Very well Ash_ ,” Milotic said in a strong masculine tone. “ _We were all anxiously waiting for your return. Where is lady Lusamine_.”

Ash couldn’t help but smile. Even though they had opted to go to different trainers now, Lusamine’s Pokemon still respected and cared for her. “She’s fine, just resting. She and Professor Burnett got a little distracted  while giving me my check-up, so now they’re taking a break.”

“ _By distracted he means he fucked their brains out again~, Heh-heh!_ ” chuckled a mischievous voice.” Ash turned his head and spotted Lillie now standing alongside her expanded team. Standing next to her and Snowy was the ever loyal Clefable. Above her floating was a chuckling Mismagius, the one that had made the remark. And floating behind them calmly was none other than the Ultra Beast that had first come through the Ultra Wormhole and had attempted to kidnap Lillie, Gladion and Lusamine.

“Mismagius, that is not very proper,” Lusamine scolded.

“ _Yeah! You know better then that!_ ” Snowy agreed.

“ _Heh, sorry ladies, had to,_ ” Mismagius said, still chuckling.

Clefable turned to the UB. “ _My dear new friend, if you will?_ ” the UB nodded. He raised a tentacle and smacked Mismagius on the back of the head.

“ _OW!_ ” Mismagius grumbled. “ _Sheesh…can’t even take a joke._ ”

Lillie let out a sigh before turning towards the UB and smiling. “Thank you very much **Nihilego** ”.

“ _Y-You’re welcome L-Lillie,_ ” the UB, now identified as Nihilego, replied shyly. The clear crystal head of the creature had turned a shade of pink, indicating it was blushing, making Lillie giggle.

Ash couldn’t help but smile at the exchange between the two. After he and his friends had exhausted themselves thanks to the many rounds of sex caused by being hit by the Red Wave, they had awoken with confused and altered minds. It was there that they realized they could understand Pokemon as well as Nihilego. However, Nihilego did not attack them like it had intended, instead he apologized. He explained that in his home dimension, his kind possessed other beings to empower themselves as they were the primary food for some dangerous predators. By taking control of a host, their powers multiplied, and it was also to help keep their inner cores stable. However, after getting hit by the Red Wave, Nihilego felt his core become stable, and his desire to acquire a host had all but vanished. He apologized for trying to take Gladion and Lusamine, though he did say that it was because he felt they, as well as Lillie and Ash all had strong powers inside them. After seeing that Nihilego was sorry and very shy, Lillie decided to forgive the jellyfish-like pokemon and gave it a hug and acceptance.

“Ash, I’m glad you came,” another voice spoke, snapping Ash out of his musings. He  turned his head and saw Gladion sitting at Lusamine’s desk with Umbreon, his Lycanroc, Silvally, Noibat, Hypno, Absol and Lilligant. Standing just to the side of Gladion was the huge-breasted Wicke who had been claimed by Gladion in the same way Ash had done to Burnett and Lusamine, as evident by the same collar-like marking she had on her neck. Also sitting at the base of the desk was **Herdier** , who had been bonded to Gladion.

“Hey Gladion, how are things going so far with the Aether Foundation?” Ash asked as he and Lillie sat on the couches in front of the desk, surrounded by their Pokemon.

“Surprisingly alright all things considered,” Gladion replied. “Even though many of the employees have gone wild with lust, there’s still a good number of them that got these crystals like us,” Gladion gestured to the crystal band around his wrist. “Also, we’ve found that some of the Pokemon have gotten some of these crystals too and are acting like trainers.”

“Really, so Pokemon can become trainers now?” Ash in surprise.

“It makes sense since Humans can now be ‘caught’ like you and Gladion have done,” Lillie stated.

“Lillie’s right, and most of these Pokemon have opted to help around the foundation, so we can be thankful of that,” Gladion stated. “They also appear to be not as sex-crazy as those who did not get crystals and prefer to stay wild.”

“Well that’s good,” Ash said. “Did you find anything else?”

“Not much other than what we already know,” Gladion replied. “I’ve had some of the remaining scientists and Pokemon look at Faba’s machine and lab. They’re trying to see if they can figure out how that other UB came through the Ultra Wormhole, and maybe see where it took Faba.”

“ _I’m still confused why it bothered with that weakling,_ ” Nihilego stated. “ _Just from looking at I got this really sleazy and uncomfortable feeling, and the intense urge to smack him away._ ”

Gladion surprisingly chuckled. “Not to worry Nihilego, it’s a common feeling when dealing with Faba.”

“Yep,” Ash, Lillie and their Pokemon all agreed.

“We’re also working with the machine to be prepared if other Ultra Wormholes start appearing,” Gladions stated, surprising the two humans.

“You think more are going to come big brother?” Lillie asked.

“It’s only a hunch, but a strong one,” Gladion replied. “Nihilego came through a wormhole that was caused by Nebby’s transformation. I can’t shake this feeling that combined with the Red Wave there’s a strong chance more will appear and more UBs will pass through. If this happens, I want us to be ready to send them back if need be.”

“ _Y-You’re not going to send ME back are you?_ ” Nihilego asked as he moved towards next to Lillie. “ _I promised I wouldn’t hurt anyone else! I want to stay with Lillie._ ”

“It’s okay Nihilego,” Lillie said, patting the poor UB’s head. “No one is going to send you back, **right Gladion?** ” As she said the last bit, she sent an icy stare to her brother.

Gladion shivered at being at the receiving end to his sister’s glare. He shook his head and said, “No Nihilego, we will not send you back. If any UB does come to Alola, I think it’s best we try to befriend or tame them, and _then_ offer them a chance to go back to their home dimension once we figure out how.”

“See Nihi, you can stay with us as long as you like,” Lillie said, smiling at glass jellyfish.

“ _Th-thank you Lillie_ ,” Nihilego replied, blushing at the nickname.

Ash smiled at the exchange, but returned his attention to Gladion. “That’s all well and good Gladion, but what about everything else? Were you able to make contact with anyone outside the Paradise?”

Gladion shook his head. “Unfortunately communications are still down. It looks like the Red Wave did short out some electronics, mostly those involving long-range communication. Some of the engineers are working to get it repaired, but until then we have no way to contact anyone else. It’s not just that either, many of the employee’s cellphones are unable to contact anyone, though our internet network seems to be functioning we can get any messages across it.”

“Darn,” Ash said. He was worried for his friends back on Melemele, as well as his mother in Kanto and his other friends across the globe. “Is there anything else Gladion?”

“Yes actually,” Gladion said. “I’m sure you’ve all noticed the other changes that have happened to us humans, and I don’t mean just the physical ones.” Gladion raised his hand, and suddenly a sphere of dark energy appeared within it. Lillie and Ash each did the same, with Lillie conjuring ice particles and Ash bringing up electricity. Wicke also joined in, raising a had so summon some pink sparkles.

“How did we get these powers?” Lillie asked. “Was it because of the Red Wave?”

“That’s my best guess,” Gladion replied. “And it's not just these, each of us seem to have been imbued with the power of two different Pokemon types.”

“ _He’s right, we can sense it_ ,” Pikachu said, surprising the group.

“Really Pikachu, you can?” Ash asked.

“ _It’s a sixth sense we Pokemon have,_ ” Alakazam explained. “ _However it doesn’t always activate, especially in the heat of battle. Unless we’ve fought a Pokemon of the type before, we normally can’t tell. However it seems that the Red Wave has strengthened this sense and allows to tell what you and other humans are. Ash, you are an Electric and Fighting type._ ”

“ _And if my memory serves, Miss Lusamine is a Fairy and Dark type,_ ” Milotic mentioned.

“ _Yeah, and Professor Burnett is a Normal and Steel type_ ,” Pikachu added.

“ _Lillie’s an Ice and Fairy type,_ ” Clefable said to Lillie while smiling.

“ _Gladion is an Dark and Psychic type, while Wicke is a Normal and Fairy type_ ,” Silvally said nodding to the two humans on her side.

“Wow, so we all have different type combinations. Are there any humans that are a single type?” Lillie asked.

Umbreon shook his head. “ _Not that we have been able to tell. Every human in the Aether Paradise at least has two types._ ”

“You know...I just realized an easy way for us to tell whose which type everybody is,” Ash said, getting everyone’s attention. “Our nipples, they match the colors of our types.”

Lillie and Gladion, as well as all the Pokemon and Wicke blinked at Ash before realizing he was right. Each of the humans had differently colored nipples that represented one of their type types. Ash had yellow for Electric and dark red for Fighting, Lillie had sky blue for Ice and bright pink for Fairy, Gladion had black for Dark and dark pink for Psychic, and Wicke had beige for Normal and bright pink for Fairy.

“Huh...Ash is right,” Gladion said in slight disbelief.

“I don’t know what is weirder, the fact that we have color-coordinated nipples now, or the fact that I’m not bothered by it,” Lillie said with a shrug.

“Actually, that does bring up another point...our minds,” Gladion stated. “We all know that what happened we should be considering odd and strange...but we don’t.”

“You’re right big brother,” Lillie said. “Mating with our Pokemon, staying naked, humans going wild, all of it should feel strange and wrong, but it just...doesn’t. What do we do?”

“Not much I’d guess,” Ash said. The Aether Siblings and Pokemon turned to Ash. “I mean, it’s not like we can reverse what’s been done, and even then...do we want to?”  The siblings looked at each other, wondering about Ash’s inquiry. “In any case, we’d better start figuring out what to do next. Gladion’s got things covered here in the Aether Foundation, but I want to go back to Melemele and see if Professor Kukui and the others are alright.”

Lillie nodded in agreement. “Me too, I want to make sure our friend are are still well,” she said.

Gladion nodded back. “I understand guys. I can handle things here with Wicke and my Pokemon. You guys go ahead and check on everyone in Melemele. Hopefully by the time you do, we’ll have communications up and running and be able to trade progress.”

“Sounds good to me...though how will we get to Melemele?” Ash asked.

“Some of the boats down in the dock have autopilots,” Gladion explained before turning to Lillie. “Lillie, you know how to operate them?”

Lillie smiled. “Sure do, Hobes taught me before,” she replied.

“Great,” Gladion replied before getting up and walking to Ash and Lillie. “Before you go, there’s one last thing. Wicke?”

The busty assistant nodded before walking out a door. A short moment later she returned with a tray holding the comatose Nebby.

“Nebby!” Ash and Lillie exclaimed happy to see the little still Pokemon.

“We scanned him as best we could,” Gladion explained. “As far as we can tell there’s nothing physically wrong with him. He seems to be storing energy in this form.”

“Is he going to stay like that?” Ash asked as he took the little pokemon in his hands.

“We’re not sure,” Gladion replied. “We’ll keep working on finding results, but until then I feel Nebby will be safer with you.”

“Thanks Gladion,” Ash said, smiling at the boy before handing Nebb to Pikachu.

“Is there anything else brother?” Lillie asked.

“No, you are free to travel to Melemele,” Gladion said before frowning. “Guys...be careful out there. We don’t know what it’s like on the islands, much less the rest of the world.”

“No worries Gladion, we’ll be fine,” Ash assured. “Though, do you want me to leave your mother and Burnett with you to help.”

Gladion smiled and shook his head. “No worries Ash, I have all their files and studies, and Wicke is here to assist me.” He then placed a hand on Ash’s shoulder. “Besides...there’s no one else I’d trust with my mother than you.”

Ash couldn’t help but smile before pulling Gladion into a hug, surprising the blonde boy. Lillie smiled at the hug, happy her brother and friend had gotten on good terms. Gladion was a little uncomfortable, but returned the hug. The two muscle-bound boys held each other for a few seconds, in which Lillie, Wicke and the Pokemon all got a good view of their members touching which momentarily aroused them.

Ash pulled away and placed his hand on Gladion’s shoulder. “I won’t let you down Gladion,” he said smiling. Gladion blushed lightly at the smile, but nodded and smiled back.

Lillie giggled at Gladion’s blush before quickly hugging her brother and following Ash out, leaving the young man to take care of the Aether Foundation.

- **Scene Break-**

After an hour of preparing, Ash and Lillie along with their teams were on their way back to Melemele Island on one of the Aether Foundation boats.

“Wow Lillie, its cool that you can drive a boat,” Ash said smiling as he and Lillie stood alone at the control dock of the boat.

Lillie giggled and shook her head. “Ash, I’m not driving it myself, I just know how to operate the autopilots to get us to the island. Once we get close enough, I should be able to dock us.

“Still cool though,” Ash said. “So we should be back to Melemele in how long?”

“A few hours,” Lillie replied as she looked at the instruments on the boat. “How were all the Pokemon?”

“All good down below,” Ash replied with a thumbs up. “Burnet and your mom are both down there keeping an eye on them...though I get the feeling they’re having some fun right now with out us.”

“AH YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!” Lusamine’s voice sounded off from the lower level of the ship.

Lillie and Ash blinked at each other before chuckling. “Damn...your mom sure is different now,” Ash said rubbing the back of his head. A somber look then formed on his face. “I wonder if my mom is alright.”

Lillie heard Ash’s words and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure she is Ash. If she’s anything like you, I’m sure she’ll be fine,” she said.

Ash smiled and nodded to Lillie. “Thanks Lillie,” he said.

To his surprise, Lillie smirked before strutting over to him and pressing a finger to his swollen pec. “You can thank me by fucking me on this table.”

Ash blinked in surprise before a large grin formed on his face and he nodded rapidly.

Lillie giggles at Ash’s excitement, something she shared anxiously. The Red Wave has truly changed their personalities, though not in anyway negative that she could see. Lillie walked over to a table behind the control panel and leaned over, offering her plump behind to the hunk of a stud behind her.

Ash licked his lip, his cock going full hard as he stared at Lillie inviting behind. He walked over to her, his rod bouncing with each step, and he once close enough Ash decided to kneel down, grip Lillie plump rear, and stick his nose into it, taking in the smell of her moistening juices and inner heat.

“A-Ah~ A-Ash,” Lillie moaned as she felt Ash’s nose dive into her snatch. She could feel his nostril exhausted into her, tickling her pussy with each breath. Suddenly, she felt something warm and wet push its way into her cunt. “Nyah!”

Ash thrusted his tongue into Lillie snatch, tasting the blonde’s insides. His tongue reached fairly far, wriggling around and stretching the tunnel as much as he could. As he tongue her, his dick was leaking quite a bit of pre down onto the floor.

“Ngah!” Lillie moaned out, loving how Ash was eating her out, but she wanted more. “F-Fuck Ash! T-That’s enough foreplay! Just give me your fat cock!”

“Heh, wow Lillie, you got such a dirty mouth since the Red Wave,” Ash said as he pulled away from Lillie nice wet pussy. “Maybe I should punish you?”

“Huh? What are you-”

**SPANK!**

“YIPE!” Lillie yelped as Ash suddenly spanked her fat behind with a swift slap. “Ash! What the He-”

**SPANK!**

“AH!” She cried out as she was spanked again, this time on the other cheek.

“Sorry Lillie, but dirty girls get their butts spanked,” Ash said a he used one hand to hold Lillie in place while he continued to spank her behind. Each spank was loud and accompanied by a cry from Lillie, however quickly enough those screams became moans. Her tongue hung out of her mouth as the pain soon turned into a pleasurable sensation. “Well I guess this is not much of a punishment anymore, huh Lillie?” Ash asked with a smirk before delivering another spank to Lillie bright red rear.

“O~Ah!” Lillia moaned out, drool dripping from her mouth.

“Heh, well I guess I that’s enough spanking, now for what we both want,” Ash said as he let go of Lillie and positioned his thick shaft right towards her snatch. He gripped her waist before driving himself balls deep into her.

“NGAA!” Lillie exclaimed as she felt Ash suddenly stretch and fill her out fully. He gave her no time to adjust as he started pounding away into the blonde girl’s pussy. Her sore bottom slammed against Ash’s hips, sending tingles through her nerves with each pound.

“Gah! So tight Lillie!” Ash moaned as he drove his dick deep into the blonde. He had fucked her before when they had first been hit by the Red Wav after pounding her mother, but the younger blonde was still just as tight. It kinda made him wish Gladion was with them so he could pound his tight boy butt as well, but Lillie was still amazing.

“Ah! Ash! Ah!” Lillie moaned out loudly with each thrust Ash drove into her. Her mind felt like mush as it tossed and turned in an ocean of pleasure. Never before did she think she would feel something this good, and with the boy that had helped her so much, it was a sensation she could only describe as pure bliss.

Ash grunted as he kept on fucking Lillie without rest. Reaching over he took a firm hold of her voluptuous breasts and gave them a strong squeeze before pulling her body upward, letting her be lifted into the air by Ash’s dick alone.

“NGAH!” Lillie screamed as she was bounced up and down on Ash’s fat cock. The girl felt like she was losing her mind to the cock and she was loving it. She could feel the head penetrate into her womb, making her stomach bulge with each powerful thrust. It took no time at all before she orgasmed over Ash’s cock, covering in her juices which trickled down his balls and onto the floor.

“GRAH!” Ash growled out as Lillie climaxed. Her pussy was as tight as a vice before, but her orgasm made her inner walls constrict even tighter around his sensitive rod. With one mighty last thrust, Ash unloaded his cum in a huge burst. His cum filled Lillie’s babymaker like a water balloon, bulging out and making her look like she was 7 months pregnant.

“FUUUCK~” Lillie moaned out with a slutty grin as Ash filled her to the brim.

Ash panted heavily as his release came to its end. He pulled out his dick which was still hard as steel out of Lillie’s cum dripping pussy. “That...was fun.”

“Y-Yeah, it was,” Lillie said on shaky legs as Ash set her down. She leaned over and kissed Ash’s cheek. “You up for some more?”

Before Ash could answer, the door to the room opened up, revealing Pikachu and Snowy. “ _Ash! Ash!_ ” Pikachu cried out as he ran in.

“ _You won’t believe what we found on the ship-did we interrupt something?_ ” Snowy asked as she and Pikachu looked at their trainers.

“Not really,” Lillie replied. “Me and Ash were just doing some ‘bonding’ of our own,” she said the last part with a lustful smile.

“Heh, yeah,” Ash said, rubbing the back of his head before noticing Pikachu and Snowy had just gotten horny themselves. “You two want to join in?”

“ _YEAH!_ ” Both pokemon cried out excitedly before leaping into their trainers arms for some fun.

As the trainers and their Pokemon had their fun, they knew that things were far different from when they first came to the Aether Paradise. However, neither one found it bad now. If anything, they were starting to see the Red Wave as a blessing, and soon the rest of the world would know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. This took WAY longer than I wanted it too.
> 
> Hey guys, Zero here with Chapter 2 of ULW. Sorry this one doesn’t have much smut in it. This chapter was meant to be more exposition than smut. Next time things will definitely heat up.
> 
> Had a little trouble writing this one, don’t really know why. Sometimes I just can’t seem to focus or get the desire to write and it takes its toll on the chapter. Luckily I’ve been getting help from some friends and the writing bug is getting stronger. I’ll admit the lemons this time weren’t my best, but I kinda just wanted to be done with this chapter so that I can start focusing on future ones. Sorry for those expecting more.
> 
> Despite that, I hope I’ve answered a lot of your questions concerning the story. Oh, and to all those people complaining about the body modifications, sorry but not sorry. I decided long ago that this was going to happen and I’m sticking to it. If you don’t like it then you don’t have to read, but that’s how it’s going to stay.
> 
> Until Next Time!


	4. Island Loving

Out on the open ocean of Alola we find a small Aether Paradise boat sailing quickly towards Melemele island. On this boat we find Ash and Lillie, two trainers that had managed to embrace the effects of the world-altering Red Wave along with their teams of Pokemon.

After being struck by the Red Wave, the two as well as Gladion and many of the others in the Aether Paradise all ended up going through physical and mental changes along with the Pokemon. Many humans fell victim to wild lusts while other like the pair before kept their strong will and instead received special crystal bands around their wrists that seemed to help them create bonds and retain some form of connection with their Pokemon. Both of their teams had far expanded since before the events of the Red Wave, but both were happy to be okay and to still have their bonds with their pokemon.

Once things settled down, they agreed that while Gladion kept track of things in the Aether Paradise, they would return to Melemele to check on their teammates and makes sure they are okay.

“I really do hope the others are well,” Lillie said as the autopilot of the ship took them closer to the docks.

“I’m sure they are Lillie,” Ash said, trying to comfort the girl. “Prof. Kukui and the others are pretty strong themselves. I’m sure they’re okay.”

“Thanks Ash,” Lillie said, happy to have Ash with her. Taking control of the boat, she managed to park it at the docks at Hau'oli City. Once the boat was secured they docked onto the land. Each trainer and their Pokemon began to walk into the city and was shocked at what they saw.

“Holy Arceus,” Ash said as they all saw that the market street they usually passed through had turned into something out of a porn doujin. Everywhere one would look, they would see humans and pokemon interlocked in hardcore sex. There was a woman getting spit-roasted by a pair of male Houndours, near her was a teen boy who was being ridden by a Nidorina, not far from him was a muscular man being fucked up the ass hard by horny male Elekid, and not far from him was a young girl being eaten out by female Breloom. Those were just a few examples of the wild rampant scenes they saw all about them. However, none of them could see any Bond Crystals, telling them that these humans had all submitted to their sexual desires.

“O-Oh my,” Lillie said blushing brightly at what they saw. “I-I knew things would be wild but...oh my.”

“Yeah,” Ash agreed. “We better get moving. Everyone stay close together. It doesn’t look like the pokemon will attack if we’re all together, alright?” Both teams nodded in agreement.

“Hopefully at least,” Lillie said as she looked about. She felt something soft rub against her leg. She looked down and saw the most recent addition to her team.

“ _ Don’t worry Lillie! I’ll protect you! _ ” chirped Lillie’s newest Pokemon,  **Stufful (M)** . Stufful was a Pokemon that was in the Aether Paradise, having been rescued by Wicke. He was brought to the Paradise and lived happily even after the Red Wave. When he saw Ash and Lillie load up onto the boat, he snuck on before joining to have fun. He ended up bonding with Lillie and became part of her team.

“Thank you Stufful,” Lillie said as she leaned down and petted the pink bear Pokemon.

Ash smiled at the interaction before turning forward. “Alright everyone, let’s move on.” The others all nodded and began to continue on towards the the Pokemon School.

As they walked, they saw many other people and Pokemon lost to their lusts, banging each other wildly without pause. They did see several human-on-human and pokemon-on-pokemon action, but mostly it was all humans banging/getting banged by Pokemon. There were several that were walking about normally, but it was still clear their minds were lost to their lust.

Eventually, they reached the entrance to the Pokemon School. Luckily it didn’t seem like much had changed. They couldn’t see or hear anyone about.

“Okay guys,” Ash said to everyone. “Let’s get to looking. Alright, this is-WOOOAAAAAH!”

“ASH!” Lillie and their teams cried out as Ash was suddenly snatched and lifted off the ground by a large flying Pokemon. 

“W-Whoa! W-What’s going on?!” Ash exclaimed as he was held by a pairs of strong yellow feet with black talons. He looked up and saw the familiar form of a blue and red bird Pokemon.

“Viary!” the  **Braviary (M)** cawed as he flew with Ash in his grip. Ash was surprised to see the strong-looking bird, and was curious as to why it took him. It didn’t have the same red glow around his eyes as the other lust-crazed Pokemon. Also, where was this bird taking him? “Viary!”

“W-Whoa!” Ash exclaimed as he was dropped. He closed his eyes, preparing to hit dirt, only to suddenly stop without a single pain.

“Just dropping in Ash?” a familiar voice spoke. Ash opened his eyes and saw a familiar face.

“ **Professor Kukui!** ” Ash exclaimed happily to see the Professor that had taken him in while he stayed in Alola. Kukui chuckled and let Ash down, giving the young man a full view of him. Like he and many others, Kukui’s body had changed.

Kukui now stood at 7 feet tall with a massive amount of dark tan muscle all over his body. He had huge swollen pecs with a black left nipple and a dark red right nipple, thick arms with boulder-like biceps, a rocking set of steely 8-pack abs, tree-trunk like muscular legs, a plump set of buns of steel, and a shocked 17-inch-long 6-inch-thick shaft with 6-inch-thick balls that hung low. He had a head of short black hair, a small black beard, and black eyes.

“Professor Kukui,” Ash said with a look of relief. “I’m so glad to see you.” He was so happy, Ash completely missed the predatory look Professor Kukui had on his face.

“So am I Ash,” Kukui said, a large dark smile forming on his face. “I’ve really missed you. Let me show you how much I’ve missed you.” Before Ash had a chance to respond, Kukui pulled him into his muscular frame and pulled his face into a searing kiss. 

Ash moaned his body reacting to the searing kiss as his cock hardened and he felt his hole twitch in desire at the feel of Kukui’s strong arms around his body. It was quite the shock to receive a kiss from the older male, but considering everything else he had seen since the Red Wave, he probably should have expected it.

Kukui smirked as he felt Ash’s cock hardened against his own huge monster. Kukui reach behind Ash and squeezed the younger male’s plump behind. He groped and fondled the tan globes, spreading them apart to let Ash’s winking hole be tickled by the cool island air. He could feel Ash moaning, giving him access to thrust his tongue into the younger boy’s mouth, tangling his against Ash’s own tongue. Ever since the Red Wave, Kukui desired to have a chance to claim Ash, so when his Braviary spotted him, he knew his chance had arrived, and he was determined to make the young male scream his name.

Ash did not know if he wanted to grind forward into the massive cock or push back on the fingers so close to his hole. His body pulsed with desire as his own hands moved to grope Kukui’s pecs and his tongue played with the older males. It was quite a new experience for him to be on the bottom side of the fun when it wasn’t with his bigger male Pokemon like Milotic, but it did not feel bad. Oddly enough, Ash felt like he would enjoy being dommed by Kukui.

Kukui was surprised by Ash’s groping of his chest, but liked that the young male was getting into the fun. He mentally chuckled as Ash played with his chest while he played with the boy’s ass. Wanting to make things even more exciting, Kukui’s right hand pushed further into Ash’s ass before slowly thrusting a thick finger into the young man’s entrance. He felt Ash yelp, but kept Ash’s mouth sealed with his as he began to finger the young trainer. It didn’t take him long before he pushed a second finger in and started scissoring Ash’s entrance.

Ash moaned louder into the kiss his cock leaking pre all over Kukui’s cock as he rocked on the fingers trying to help them find his sensitive prostate. It was quite the cunnumdrum for the young male, who had been subjected to constant hardcore sex. He was no longer oblivious and knew how sexy Kukui looked, and now he wanted to have fun with the older male.

Kukui felt Ash’s pre covering his shlong, and he couldn’t blame the young buck. He was getting just as horny by the young male’s actions, his chest tingling with excitement. He went from thrusting and spreading two fingers in the boy’s ass to three, spreading the entrance further and sending shivers through the younger male. Through these finger thrusts, he soon found Ash’s special button and struck it.

Bucking forward Ash groaned as his heavy nuts drew up and his cock hosed down Kukui’s massive shaft with a piping hot load of cum, thoroughly glazing the shaft and painting it white. His mind went hazy as he came, going wild as his seed sprayed all over Kukui’s abdomen and dick. His cum dribbled down the shaft and abs like a slow waterfalls and onto Kukui’s balls before dripping onto the ground.

Kukui pulled away, letting Ash pant heavily as he just come off his first climax. Kukui peered down to his cum-covered dick and stomach and smirked. He took two finger-fulls of Ash’s spunk and thrust them into his mouth. “Mmm, pretty tasty Ash,” Kukui said with a grin. He took another small scoop of Ash’s seed and presented them to the young man. “Go ahead Ash, taste yourself.”

With a blush Ash took the fingers into his mouth and worked his tongue over them cleaning and sucking on them as he tasted his own cum, his cock perking back up in interest. Ash was knew what he tasted like, having tasted his own cum when banging his team and others, but sucking his seed off of Kukui’s thick fingers made the young man begin to get excited once more.

“You like that?” Kukui said with a seductive grin. Ash nodded slowly, still excited. “Good, then I think it’s time for the main course. Show me how you use that perfect ass and let me pump some hot Alolan spunk into you.”

Smirking Ash turned around and bent all the way over so he was staring at Kukui from between his own legs before reaching back and pulling his own plump ass apart to show the winking hole to the professor. These last few days Ash got to be in a lot of different positions, and while he was no stranger to receiving, he was really excited to let Kukui dominate him.

Kukui grinned at the hole presented to him. He took a firm hold of Ash’s ass, keeping the cheeks spread apart. He pressed the head of his monster cock to Ash’s hole, gently testing the stretchiness of the hole. With a big smirk, Kukui gripped Ash’s ass and pushed himself in. Once the head was in, Kukui slammed the rest of his cock all the way down to the up into Ash. “Yeah! Take that Alolan Cock!” he howled as he drove himself balls deep into the young male.

Ash squealed as the massive cock slammed into his hole making his eyes cross and a little drool leak out of his mouth, his own cock slinging pre up to his chest from the force of the thrust. He could feel the older male’s cock stretch him just as wide as Milotic had done before. Kukui’s cock felt like it would impale him, but thanks to the Red Wave his cock could stretch Ash as far as it could and Ash would feel no pain, only pleasure.

Kukui revelled in the feeling of Ash’s inside as he proceeded to thrust in and out of Ash’s tight hole. He slammed hard and fast, pounding Ash’s ass as much as he could without relent. The older man was drooling himself as he fucked the young boy hard. Wanting to make things more exciting, he rose his hand high before swinging it down and delivering a loud hard slap onto Ash’s ass.

Ash jumped from the sudden smack his hole clenching tight around the thrusting cock as he moaned louder. It was a stinging sensation that was certainly new to Ash, but it quickly grew pleasurable. He moaned loudly as Kukui started smacking his ass as he fucked his ass without mercy.

“Yeah Ash! Take my cock! Take it!” Kukui exclaimed with a lustful grin as he continued to slap Ash’s rear with each thrust. He pounded hard and fast into Ash, each thrust resulting in Kukui’s balls to spank against Ash’s larger ones, He began switching hands as he spanked the younger male, making both red globes turn bright red. Kukui knew that Ash would be a tight hot fuck and he was so happy to have the chance to fuck said boy.

“Viary!” cried out another voice. Both males looked up to see Braviary lande before Ash as Kukui fucked him. Standing between Braviary’s legs was a 13 inch-long pointed slick cock fully hard and with need as it leaked pre. “Brai,” the bird cooed as it presented his long pink rod before Ash.

“Looks like my Braviary wants you to service him,” Kukui said with a smirk as he did not stop fucking Ash’s ass. “What are you going to do Ash? Are you just going to let Braviary suffer? Would a Pokemon Master let any Pokemon deal with any kind of suffering?”

Leaning forward Ash opened his mouth and captured the bobbing head of the large Avian Pokemon’s massive cock, and slowly started sucking on it as Kukui kept up his pace. He wanted to make Braviary feel as good as Kukui was making him feel. Even with the wild changes that the Red Wave caused, Ash’s dream was still true, and Kukui was right. No Pokemon Master would let a Pokemon suffer.

“Brai!” the bird pokemon cried out as Ash started to take his cock into his mouth. The bird Pokemon shivered as he felt the younger male slowly take his entire cock with ease. His feathers ruffled and it couldn’t help but start thrust into the young boy’s mouth.

“Nicely done Ash, knew you had it in you,” Kukui said as he kept on plowing Ash’s entrance without stop. The older male had stopped spanking Ash’s ass which had become bright pink from the continuous assault. He was determined to unload his spunk into the younger male and was slamming hard and fast into the younger male with all his force. He was loving that he had the chance to fuck Ash and was determined to make Ash always remember this first romp and the shape of his cock.

Ash could not believe how good this felt he could not wait for the others to try it out it was heaven getting fucked by the stud of a professor, but he kept on sucking on the pokecock infront of him eager to taste the cum it contained.

“Brai-Brai!” Braviary panted as he thrust into Ash’s mouth. The warm tight wetness of Ash’s mouth made the bird shudder with pleasure. His kind were known to be alpha-type Pokemon when it came to breeding in terms of bird Pokemon, an aspect when it came to the fact that his kind was solely male. However, he felt like a hatchling as Ash sucked him off like an expert. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to contain himself for long. Suddenly, Braviary felt his cock twitch and clench. “Viary!” he cried as he released his seed into Ash’s mouth.

Gulping Ash swallowed the sudden surge of cum with a moan even as some leaked from the corners of his mouth and dripped down his chin. It was certainly a large amount, just as big as Milotic’s loads whenever he came. Ash felt the seed flow down into his stomach and slowly cause it to expand. His stomach filled up with the hot poke-seed.

Kukui was impressed as Ash swallowed down nearly all of Braviary’s cum. The Valiant Pokemon was known for having one of the larger sperm loads know, so to see Ash swallow it with only a small amount to escape was impressive. Kukui could hear said jizz slosh about in Ash’s distended stomach, which excited him. Kukui was determined to add his own cum to the collection within Ash so he proceeded to fuck the boy harder and faster than before. His hips slammed against Ash’s butt with each thrust, driving every inch of his cock into the young male. “Ash!” he howled. “I’m going to fill you Ash! I’m going to fill you with my cum! You want it right? You want me to breed you with my cum!”

“Yes Breed me!” Ash screamed on the edge of his own orgasm as his body twitched and tightened under Kukui. He wanted the older male’s cum, he wanted Kukui to fill him up to the brim and more. Ash didn’t think being submissive like this would feel this good, but he knew with Kukui he would love it.

“Ash! Take my cum!” Kukui roared as he unloaded his nuts deep into Ash with one final hard thrust. His cock sprayed like an out of control fire hose releasing its contents wildly and in massive amounts. Ash could feel Kukui’s plentiful load fill him, pushing him over the brink and spraying his own plentiful essence onto the grassy ground creating a large puddle of spunk beneath him. Ash’s ass bloated even further, filling up with his teacher’s hot cum. Kukui held Ash close as he finished unloading his cum into Ash’s ass.

“Kukui!” Ash moaned as he felt Kukui’s seed fill him. By the time he was done, Ash’s legs felt like jelly and he slumped onto the grassy ground, a dazed look gracing his face. 

“F-Fuck that was awesome,” Kukui said with a smile. Suddenly, an odd sensation came over him. “F-Fuck~” he moaned as a soft shine came around his neck. A collar-like marking and heart mark suddenly appeared around his neck while Ash’s Bond Crystal shined. At that moment, Kukui had become part of Ash’s team.

“Viary-Brai!” Braviary cried as he stood before Ash. His cock was still hard and once more leaking pre. He wanted more, and he wanted Ash to give it to him.

Ash gazed up and smiled at Braviary. With the little strength he had he flipped himself onto his back and lifted his legs to expose his cum leaking hole. “G-Go ahead Braviary, I-I’ll take care of you,” he said with a slutty smile on his face.

“Viary!” Braviary cried as he stalked over to Ash’s exposed ass. He lined up his pointed prick towards Ash’s entrance and thrust in. “Viary!” the Valiant Pokemon cried as he drove himself deep into Ash.

“Ngaaah~” Ash moaned with a lustful smile as he felt Braviary pushing himself inside. It was different to when Kukui had fucked him only a short moment ago, but he was enjoying it anyways. His own cock quickly re-hardened and bobbed with each of Braviary’s thrusts, dripping pre onto his own bloated stomach. 

“Looks like Braviary is enjoying himself,” Kukui said as he sauntered over to the fucking pair.

“Brai-Braviary!” the bird cried out as he continued to thrust, going deep into the young man. His hips slammed against Ash’s red rear. Luckily it was softened by Braviary’s feathers. but force still shook Ash’s body in tandem with the bird’s pounding.

“Heh,” Kukui chuckled with a light smirk before staring down at Ash. His eyes went down to Ash’s bobbing cock and he felt his asshole itch with need. Licking his lips, moved his leg over Ash’s legs and cock. 

“P-Professor-Ngah~” Ash moaned as Kukui stood above him.

The tan-skinned man grinned before grabbing Ash’s ankles and holding them in place. “You gave me a fun ride Ash, now it’s my turn. And just call me Kukui,” he said before lowering his hips. Ash’s cock pushed past the professor’s ass cheeks and pressed against the older male’s hole. Kukui grinned before pushing himself onto Ash’s thick meat. “F-Fuck Ash! You got a nice tool yourself!”

“K-Kukui!” Ash moaned out loudly as the Professor’s tight ass consumed his cock, squeezing it as he lowered himself down to the base. Once the professor pushed himself down to the base, he began bouncing up and down the younger shaft, riding it like a bucking Mudsdale all the while Braviary kept on fucking Ash’s ass.

“Viary!” the blue/red bird cried out as Ash’s ass clenched tightly around his rod. The flier kept on thrusting, driving his rod deep into the younger male while his former trainer rode Ash’s cock. The bird could feel his desire to be with the younger male grow. He did not want to relinquish this amazing ass just to remain free. Besides, he’d already claimed his former trainer as his, so it only made sense for Braviary to remain with Ash. As he fucked Ash hard and fast, a soft rainbow glow covered Braviary’s body. Ash’s Bond Crystal glowed and fired a short beam at Braviary, connecting and absorbing the rainbow glow back into the crystal. The same collar-like marking appeared around Braviary’s neck as it did for Kukui, but it soon disappeared. Even so, the process was complete, Braviary was now Ash’s along with Kukui.

“F-Fuck Ash~” Kukui moaned with a goofy grin as he fucked himself on Ash’s cock. The younger male rod stretched his inside and felt so good inside the professor. Not only did Ash’s ass feel like heaven, so did his dick. Kukui was so happy that Ash came to Alola, he never wanted to imagine his life without the young stud.

“K-Kukui! Braviary!” Ash cried out in excitement, feeling like his nerves were on fire as the two fucked his ass and cock. The more he was involved in sex, the more Ash felt like he was accepting the changes caused by the Red Wave. He could feel himself getting ready to blow, to shoot out his seed and let loose for the third time today.

“Braviary!” the bird pokemon cried out, beating Ash to the punch as his cock unleashed it’s contents deep into the young male. The pokemon spunk surged into Ash, mixing with Kukui’s earlier load, filling the young man even further.

“Ngah~” Ash moaned out from the sudden release of cum deep into his ass for the second time. His balls twitched before his cock pulsed and erupted like a volcano and shot out hot white jizz into his professor and caretaker.

“Fuck~” Kukui said with a pleasure moan as he felt Ash’s seed surprisingly flood him. He learned that Ash shot out like a wild firehose, but to feel it unload into him was certainly enjoyable for the Pokemon Professor. His ass clenched around Ash’s cock, trying to milk the young prick of its cum. Kukui’s own cock twitched with excitement before he also climaxed. “Aaah~” he moaned out, shooting his seed into the air and right onto Ash’s face and chest. The three males cried out in unison as they came, each one feeling like they were in utter bliss.

“Vi-Viary,” Braviary panted as he stepped back, pulling out his now limp shaft out of Ash’s ass. It quickly receded back into its sheath hidden beneath his feather. As he did, Ash’s gaping hole leaked out cum before quickly retightening, sealing in the collective seed from boy Kukui and Braviary.

“F-Fuck,” Kukui grunted as he pulled himself off of Ash’s cock. Once he did, some of Ash’s seed leaked down onto Ash’s own limp cock and waste. He moved away from Ash, letting the young man’s legs drop to the grass before Kukui dropped onto his own ass. “Fuck that was amazing.”

“Y-Yeah…” Ash panted softly, a stupidly happy tired smiled on his cum-covered face. He laid on the grass, his entire body tired from the intense sex he had just been part of. He knew that in the past prior to the Red Wave he’d probably be confused or scared of what had happened, but at this moment he did not care. He just felt too good.

“Looks like you got something on your face Ash,” Kukui said teasingly as his energy slowly returned. He moved over towards Ash, smiling lovingly at the young male. “Let me and Braviary clean you up. Right Braviary?”

“Brai,” the bird Pokemon cawed in agreement. The pair went over to Ash and started to lick his body clean of cum, mostly a mix of his own and Kukui’s. Ash shivered as their tongues glided across his skin, licking up every last drop of cum from his body. They played a bit with his body, just barely exciting him as they licked his nipples and around his shaft. Even so, they kept from fully arousing Ash, otherwise they would never be able to do anything else, despite wanting to just keep going.

“There we go,” Kukui said as he licked his lips of the last of cum. “All clean Ash.”

“T-Thanks…” Ash moaned, his body still reeling from the what happened a short while ago and the tongues of the pair. Slowly, he sat himself up. 

Kukui sat next to Ash. “So Ash, now that we got the pleasantries out of the way, maybe you can offer some light on what happened? I’m just guessing, but I think I get the feeling you might know something about that Red Wave and all of this.”

“You have no idea Kukui,” Ash replied with a tired smile.

And so, Ash explained to Kukui everything that had occurred since he left to go and rescue Nebby with Lillie and Gladion. He explained how Faba had tried to use Nebby to open an Ultra Wormhole, how an Ultra Beast came out and almost took Lusamine, and how a newer and more dangerous Ultra Beast came out and unleashed the Red Wave. He explained that the strange Ultra Beast had unleashed the Red Wave that caused all the changes that happened in Alola and then took Faba before returning to the UW before it closed. He told how he, Lillie, Gladion and many others all gained Bond Crystals while other submitted to their lusts and went wild. He finished by telling how Gladion had decided to remain behind and keep an eye on the paradise while he and Lillie and their teams returned to Melemele to check on everyone.

Kukui took everything surprisingly well, having known a good bit about Ultra Beasts and Wormholes, having worked with Burnett and Lusamine before. However, to think that an Ultra Beast would be able to cause all of this was quite the shock. However, Kukui accepted this and knew Ash would not lie.

Kukui then explained what happened to Ash after he left. He explained how the others were all worried for him, Lillie and Nebby and were wishing them luck. He had gone off to talk to Principal Oak, however he was hit by the Red Wave and his Pokemon had proceeded to fuck him before going off with the exception of Braviary. After that Kukui had been searching for more fun and sex, but never feeling fully satisfied until Braviary told him he spotted Ash. Wanting a fun time with the young male, Kukui asked Braviary to bring Ash to him.

Ash didn’t mind this, he was happy to have found Kukui and even happier to know that both he and Braviary were now part of his team. However, Ash was still worried about his classmates and asked Kukui if he knew where they were and what their fates were. Kukui wasn’t sure but told Ash they could check the school. Ash agreed, as he also knew he needed to let Lillie and his team know he was okay.

They mounted on the back of Braviary who took them back to the front of the school. Unfortunately Ash saw no sign of his team.

“I hope they’re okay,” Said worriedly as he looked for his team.

“I’m sure they are fine Ash,” Kukui offered comfortingly. “You’re team is pretty strong and I doubt they were gone for too long.”

“ _ Ash! _ ” a voice surprised both Ash and Kukui. They looked up and saw Rowlet quickly zooming down towards Ash.

“Rowlet!” Ash said happily as the grass owl tackled his trainer. Ash laughed and snuggled with the bird Pokemon. “You’re okay.”

“ _ Yeah, and so are you! _ ” Rowlet exclaimed happily. “ _ What happened? Why did that Braviary take you? _ ”

“That’s a bit of a story, but don’t worry Braviary’s part of the team now, and so is Kukui see,” Ash said, showing Rowlet to Kukui.

“Hey Rowlet, you were pretty fast there,” Kukui said with a smirk.

“ _ Indeed, _ ” Braviary agreed. “ _ I apologize for worrying you for your trainer. Perhaps I can make it up by showing you some of my flying techniques later _ .”

“ _ Sure, that’d be great, and no worries, _ ” Rowlet said before offering a peace sign with his feathers.

“Rowlet, where are the others?” Ash asked.

“ _ They’re around the school looking for you and the others, _ ” Rowlet replied. “ _ Lillie went into the building to look for anyone in there with her group while our team is around the school. I’ll signal them now. _ ” Rowlet flew up into the air. He gathered his grass type energy before launching a Leafage flurry high into the air that anyone for five miles away could see. Once done, he flew back down and perched himself on Ash’s shoulder. “ _ That should do it _ .”

In no time at all, the response came.

“ _ Ash! _ ” Several voices shouted out quickly after. Ash and Kukui turned to see Ash’s team was rushing towards him. 

“Guys!” Ash said happily. He blinked however when he realized they were not slowing down. “Wait-Wait-Wait-”

“ _ Ash! _ ” Ash’s team cried out as they all tackled Ash to the ground. Kukui, Braviary and Rowlet all moved out of the way just in time, leaving their trainer to the others.

“ _ Ash, we were so worried, _ ” Pikachu said as he snuggled into Ash’s cheek. All of his Pokemon and two humans were squeezing the young man for all he was worth.

“I-I’m okay P-Pikachu but c-can’t b-breath,” Ash gasped as the tight hug was quickly making his face turn blue. Realizing their actions, Ash’s team pulled away. “Phew, thanks guys. Sorry about worrying you, but it all worked out. I found Kukui and his Braviary.”

“Kukui?” Burnett said with a smile before looking at the male professor. She saw the collar marking around his neck. “Looks like you joined Ash’s team as well.”

“Heh, yeah,” Kukui replied. “Kinda hard to resist this little stud.”

“Very true,” Lusamine said before leaning over and kissing Ash’s cheek, making the young man flush.

“W-Well enough of that,” Ash said, recomposing himself. “Where’s Lillie and her team?”

“ _ She went into the school after you got taken, _ ” Litten explained.

“ _ She was supposed to come down when she saw the signal, _ ” Lycanroc continued.

“Something must have happened or she found something,” Ash replied think. “Okay then here’s the plan - Pikachu, Lycanroc, Milotic, Lusamine and Burnett. You will all come with me inside to look for Lillie and her team. The rest of you keep checking the grounds to see if there is anyone about. If anything happens, just let out an attack and we’ll come as soon as we can, okay?”

“ _ Okay Ash, _ ” Ash’s teammates all replied in understanding.

“Okay then, let’s go guys,” Ash said before walking into the school building with Pikachu on his shoulder, Lycanroc in front, Lusamine and Burnett at his sides, and Milotic behind them. 

“ _ So where are we going to check first Ash? _ ” Milotic asked, being the only one not as familiar with the school as the rest.

“Our classroom,” Ash replied. “My guess is that Lillie would have gone there first.” They walked through the halls of the school, not really seeing anything in terms of human or Pokemon activity. However, as they got closer to the classroom, they all heard some faint voices. “You guys hear that?”

“Yes, it sounds like other people may be here,” Burnett said.

“Perhaps it’s Lillie,” Lusamine hoped.

“Let’s go,” Ash said. He and his team quickly went to the classroom. As they did, the voices became louder. Eventually the reached the entrance to the classroom. “Lillie are you in…” Ash’s jaw dropped and he and his team gazed into the classroom.

“Ah~ Oh~ Ngya~” Lillie moaned as she was currently riding the 11 inch long 4 inch thick pink cock of a  **Snorlax (M)** . Nihilego was playing with her breasts, tentacleling and squeezing them. The rest of her Pokemon were off to the side, playing with each other, but that was not what caught Ash’s eyes.

What caught his eyes was the fact that the rest of his Alolan friends were all in the room having sex with their Pokemon and some others. Like him and Lillie and all the other humans, their bodies had changed due to the Red Wave.

First was  **Lana Lakewood** . Prior to the Red Wave she was a cute small girl. After the Red Wave she grew into a true beauty. She stands at 5’ 3” with pale skin and a pear-shaped figure that consisted of a pair of soft strong arms, thick strong legs, wide hips, a nice pair of bouncy E-cup breast with perky deep-blue/pink nipples, a pink hairless pussy, and a massive jiggly ass that outclasses Lillie’s in size. She also has neck-length blue hair and a pair azure blue eyes.

“Ah~ Lapras! Lycanroc!” Lana moaned as she was currently driving her tight cunt onto the 10 inch long 4 inch thick slick pink cock of her  **Lapras (M)** while her ass was being pounded into by a lustful  **Midday Lycanroc (M)** with a shorter slimmer cock compared to Ash’s. Her new larger breasts were being sucked on by her  **Popplio (F)** and her  **Dratini (F)** . 

Not far from her was  **Kiawe Vulcan** . Prior to the Red Wave he has a lean form with developing muscle. After the Red Wave his body changed into a much bulkier form. He now stands at 6’ 2” with dark skin and a very muscular figure consisting of strong thick arms, thick thighs, a strong firm chest with dark-red/bluish-purple nipples, six-pack abs, a nice toned butt, a 11-inch long 4.5 inch thick cock with 5-inch thick balls with black pubes. He also has spiky black and red hair with black eyes and tribal tattoos over his shoulders.

“Mmmph!” Kukui moaned as he was spitroasted by his  **Turtonator (M)** who had a large 10 inch long 5 inch thick red cock with barbs and a  **Incineroar (M)** with a 14 inch long 3 inch thick striped and barbed dick. His cock was currently being ridden by a  **Kantonian Vulpix (F)** who was mewling happily. Right next to them, Kiawe’s  **Alolan Marowak (M)** was pounding his 6 inch long 2 inch thick black cock into the snatch of his  **Charizard (F)** . Charizard’s breasts had swollen up and leaked milk from dark red nipples which were suckled by his  **Mudbray (F)** . 

A short distance from them was  **Mallow Tropicana** . Prior to the red wave she was cute girl with a developing figure. After the Red wave her body grew into a much sexier form. She now stands at 5’ 9” with tan skin and a truly astonishing figure consisting of soft but strong arms and legs, wide hips, a thick plump ass just a little bit smaller than Lillie’s in size, a nice hairless pink-pussy and a mind-boggling pair of K-cup breasts with bright and dull green nipples. She also has long-green hair tied into pigtails and a pair of green eyes.

“Mmm, tasty,” Mallow cooed as she was currently eating out the snatch of an  **Alolan Ninetales (F)** while on her back. As she laid, her pussy was double teamed by her  **Pikipek (M)** and a  **Komala (M)** each sporting small peckers while her ass was fucked by her  **Vibrava’s (M)** 7 incher green dick. Sucking on her breasts was none other than her  **Steenee (F)** while she played with her own small swollen pink breasts with white nipples.

Next to Mallow and her team was  **Sophocles Digitson** . Prior to the Red Wave he was a short boy with a very pudgy figure. After the Red Wave his body matured a good bit, giving him a leaner form while still retaining some his residual pudginess. He now stands at 5’ 3” with pale skin with lean arms with developing muscles, a set of nicely developing pecs that seemed a bit more fat than muscle with a set of yellow/grey nipples, a soft belly, a large plump ass that would jiggle with each step, thick thighs and longer legs, and a 6.5 inch long 3 inch thick cock with 3 inch thick balls. He also has a head of short orange hair and black eyes.

“MMM!” Sophocles let out a muffled moan as his mouth was filled by his  **Charjabug’s (M)** short but thick cock. He was currently in the air, being fucked by an upside down  **Magnezone (M)** driving its 7 inch long 6 inch thick steely cock into the plump butt. Sophocles’s own cock was being ridden by his excitable  **Togedemaru (F)** while his  **Beldum (F)** and  **Red Minior (M)** were playing with his soft fat pecs.

Ash could only stare in surprise as his watched his friends fuck away with their Pokemon and a few new ones. He knew that the Ninetales, Incineroar, Snorlax, Lycanroc, and Magnezone all belonged with Kukui for the professor told him of his team before they returned to the school. As for Komala and Vulpix, he had to guess that they were the ones that belonged to Principal Oak, who had gone missing after the Red Wave. However, Ash noticed that each of his friends had their own Bond Crystals just like him and Lillie, meaning they had not submitted.

“Well, looks like we found Lillie and the others,” Burnett said with a giggle.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Ash said as he stared at the orgy, unable to stop his own cock from getting hard at the scene before him.

“Ah! Yesss~” Mallow moaned as he three male Pokemon all came inside her. She looked back and smiled at them, before noticing Ash and the others at the door. “Oh my Arceus! It’s Ash!”

“Ash?” Lana gasped as she got off her Lapras who had just came a gallon of spunk into her. Lycanroc howled before dumping his load into the bluenette’s arse.

“Mmaffd?” Kiawe grunted as Incineroar kept pumping into his throat. With a simultaneous roar, both Turtonator and Incineroar came, filling the dark-skinned boy with a big bounty of splooge, making his stomach bulge. He came as well, filling Vulpix’s snatch.

“Ash! You’re here!” Sophocles said as he wiped his mouth clean of Charjabug’s cum. He came inside Togedemaru, and Magnezone had finished filling him with its own cum.

The four alolan teens quickly rushed over and hugged Ash. Ash had to keep himself in control when their hot, sex-covered sexified bodies pressed up against his.

“Ash! You’re okay!” Mallow said with a big grin. “We were so worried about you and Lillie.”

“Yeah,” Lana agreed. “Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah,” Ash said blushing, feeling both girl’s breasts pressed up against him as well as the boy’s still hard peckers. “We got to the Aether Paradise and stopped Faba, but some things happened.”

“Was one of those things that Red Wave?” Kiawe asked.

“Yeah? We all saw saw it coming from the ocean and it hit us,” Sophocles said. “Next thing we know, everyone’s banging each other and their Pokemon.”

“It’s a long story,” Ash said with a sigh.

“Well, tells us a bit later,” Mallow said before sporting a dirty smile. “First~” She leaned in and claimed Ash’s lips with her own, surprising the young man.

“Mmm!” mumbled into the kiss. He then felt a Mallow’s hand go to his swollen pecs where she started playing with his nipples. “Mmm~”

“Mah… heheh,” Mallow giggled from the slight daze in Ash’s eyes. “Sorry for surprising you Ash, but the four of us have been aching for you and Lillie since the wave. We’ve already had some fun with Lillie, so now it’s your turn~”

Before Ash knew it, he was laid on the floor on his back. His four friends and kneeled near him, anxious to have some fun with the raven haired boy. All together they pumped Ash’s cock, getting it to full mast very quickly.

“I call first dibs on this,” Mallow saw as she  stood above Ash’s waist. She bent herself down and expertly took Ash’s hard shaft into her wet cunt. “Oooh~ Very nice Ash~” she cooed happily while she bit her lip as Ash’s cock stretched her snatch. The greenette wasted no time riding Ash’s cock like a well-trained slut. Her breasts bounced and her ass jiggled in perfect rhythm as she slammed herself up and down onto Ash’s shaft. “Fuck~” she leaned forward and claimed Ash’s lips once more.

“Mmm~” Ash moaned as Mallow rode him as if he were a bucking Mudsdale. The green-haired girl’s tight pussy clenched tightly around Ash’s cock, acting as if he was the first cock she had ever taken. In the back of his mind, Ash supposed that their bodies were much more resilient, meaning that no matter how hard someone got fucked by a huge-cocked human or Pokemon, they would remain tight and feel just as good as the first time. He knew this was certainly a truth considering the number of times he had pounded into Lillie, Lusamine, Burnett, and his Pokemon.

Speaking off, said teammates were currently having fun with Lillie, hear team, and the teams of their friends. Lusamine was taking Turtonator and Lapras’s cocks in her pussy while Vulpix and Togedemaru were sucking on her breasts and she was sucking down on Ash’s Lycanroc’s cock. Burnett was getting double teamed by Marowak and Vibrava in the back and eating out Ninetales’s cunt. Lillie was still riding Snorlax’s cock, happily claiming the big Pokemon as another member of her team. The rest of the Pokemon were all banging each other as they watched the group of five students do it together.

“Yeah, I don’t think I can wait for you to be done Mallow, I want a piece of Ash too,” Kiawe said as he walked over to where Ash’s legs were. He grabbed Ash by his ankles and lifted his legs up, exposing the ravenette’s winking asshole. “Fuck that hole looks tight,” Kiawe said with a lick of his lips. He aligned his rock-hard dick towards the entrance and pushed in. “By Mt. Akala, this hole feels as hot as magma~”

‘ _ Are the fire puns really necessary? _ ’ Ash though before Kiawe suddenly slammed into him. “MMM!” Ash moaned into Mallow’s mouth as Kiawe’s cock struck his insides hard.

“Fucking yes!” Kiawe gasped as he pounded into Ash’s ass with intense vigor. The hot-blooded trainer slammed his dark-skinned hips into Ash’s entrance like an overcharged jackhammer. His balls spanked against Ash’s rear with each thrust, while Ash’s own bigger balls rested atop his waist while Mallow kept on pounding herself down on Ash’s cock.

‘ _ So fucking good~ _ ” Mallow mentally moaned as she fucked Ash’s cock like her life depended on it. The green-haired beauty’s mind was all but lost to pleasure she was feeling deep inside her. Her breasts rubbed against Ash’s hard chest while she slammed her hips against his. Kiawe’s thrusts were making Ash thrust into her, the feeling of the hard shaft be slammed into her pussy feel even greater. Thanks to his moaning, Mallow gained access into Ash’s mouth and thrust her tongue into his mouth, tangling with his tongue and licking the inside of his mouth.

‘ _ Oh Arceus, _ ’ Ash mentally moaned as he felt his two friends fuck him wildly. He had a hunch something like this would happen, and being completely honest, deep down he wanted it to happen. The more he found himself getting caught up in these sexual situations, the faster Ash felt himself embracing and loving each romp, even to the point where he would imagine other possible fun-times.

“Fuck!” Mallow moaned as she pulled away from Ash’s mouth and slammed her hips faster down on his cock. The excitement she was feeling from the intense fucking was driving her mad, and now a new sensation was beginning to form inside her hefty breasts. “I-I feel something coming! Something new! I-Ah-AAAAH~” Suddenly, Mallow’s nipples sprayed out green/pink liquid into the air.

“Whoa!” Lana and Sophocles said in awe as Mallow’s breasts sprayed.

“Holy, Mallow are you shooting milk?” Kiawe said in awe as he watched the green-haired girl lactate before him. He did not relent in his pace as he kept on pounding into Ash’s hole.

“Yes! It’s milk! I’m lactating milk~” Mallow moaned with a sultry gaping grin. She looked down at Ash who was utterly stunned by Mallow’s lactation. Getting a dirty smile, Mallow leaned back down before shoving both her spraying tits into Ash’s mouth. “Go ahead Ash, suck on my breasts. Drink down my milk big boy~”

Not wanting to look a gift-Ponyta in the mouth, Ash took the two leaking teets into his mouths and began sucking down on the surprisingly delectable substance. It didn’t taste like normal milk, but it was incredibly sweet mixed with a flavorful aftertaste. He gulped down the di-colored liquid down, which surprisingly energized his body and made him feel like he could go for many rounds of non-stop fun.

“Fuck! I think I’m going to cum now!” grunted Kiawe as he slammed down hard onto Ash’s ass, driving every inch of his hot meat into Ash’s equally hot hole. The dark-skinned male felt like at any second he would burst, but did his best to hold back. His pride made him refuse to allow that he would be the first to cum, so he pounded away harder in order to get the other two to cum as well.

“Ngyaaaah~” Mallow moaned happily as her cunt was fucked hard and her breasts were sucked of their milk. She felt like she was losing her mind to the lust, and she was loving it. Her insides clenched around Ash’s cock as she felt her orgasm strike. “Ngaaaah~ Cumming!” she moaned as she came.

“Mmm!” Ash moaned as he felt Mallow climax on him. Her pussy was gripping his cock as she rode out her orgasm. At the same time, it seemed that her cumming had caused Mallow to double her milk-production, making more of her sweet milk spray down into Ash’s mouth, filling his stomach with the sweet nectar. combined with Kiawe’s hardcore slamming it was making Ash come close to his own ejaculation quickly. 

“Fuck! Ash!” Kiawe moaned, unable to hold back any longer. “Fuck it all! I’m going to cum! I’m going to full your tight ass with my cum Ash! Take it!” he howled. With one final hard thrust, he unloaded his seed into the raven-haired boy. “Yeeeees~” Kiawe moaned in bliss as he came inside Ash.

Ash moaned with Mallow’s breasts still inside his mouth as he felt Kiawe’s hot seed surge into him like lava out of a volcano. He felt it shoot deep inside him, filling him up almost as much as Mallow’s milk. The intense sensation drove Ash’s nerves wild to the point where he could no longer hold back himself. With his own thrust he released his cum into Mallow’s waiting pussy, filling the greenette’s womb with his spunk.

“Haaaaa~” Mallow moaned happily as she felt Ash’s seed surge into her. She could feel it fill up and inflate her womb with the tremendous amount that was unloaded from Ash’s hefty balls. 

As the three rode off of their highs, Lana was fingering her snatch and clit while Sophocles was pumping his dick in excitement. the two younger teens looked on in arousal as the three older ones all came in unison.

“Ah yes~” Mallow said in bliss as she felt Ash’s ejaculation end. She pulled her still-leaking tits out of his mouth with some of her milk sputtering on his face and chest. She giggled before leaning in to kiss Ash’s cheek. “Thanks for filling me up Ash. You were amazing.”

“I’ll say,” Kiawe agreed as he pulled out of Ash’s cum-filled hole, his cock still mildly hard as he did so. He looked at Ash’s hole as it leaked cum and couldn’t help but reach down, scoop some and taste it. “Huh, not bad.”

“Give me some,” Mallow said. Kiawe scooped some more and stuck his fingers into Mallow’s mouth. The greenette moaned as she sucked on the finger, tasting the mixture of Kiawe’s cum with Ash’s insides. “Mmm, not bad at all,” she giggled as she licked their lips. “Well, our turns done.” She lifted herself off of Ash’s cock, a trail of his cum and her juices dripping down onto the slick shaft. Mallow’s legs were a little weak, but Kiawe helped her up. “He’s all yours guys.”

“So now wha-mmph!” Ash was quickly silenced as a pair of pink pussy lips were shoved into his face.

“Watching you do Mallow’s got me all hot and bothered,” Lana said with a dominating personality as she shoved her cunt into Ash’s face. She squeezed Ash’s head with her thighs as she pushed her snatch against his head. It had become practically drenched in juices from her earlier self-fingering.

“Well since Lana is playing with Ash’s head, I wouldn’t mind trying out his dick on for size,” Sophocles said as she stared at Ash’s cock. He turned so that his ass was facing Ash’s upper half before spreading his plump ass-cheeks and pushed himself down onto the ass. “F-Fuck~ Mallow was right, Ash is pretty big~”

“Heheh, I told ya,” Mallow giggled as she and Kiawe watched the two younger teens play with Ash’s body.

“Oh yeah Ash, lick my pussy, let me feel your tongue pleasure me,” Lana cooed as she felt Ash start to lick her pussy. The bluenette gripped Ash’s hair as she felt him play with her snatch. “Ah yes~” she moaned happily. “Dang Ash, you must’ve become an expert pussy eater if you’re making me shiver like this!”

Even if he could, Ash made no noise to counter Lana’s claim. Since the Red Wave he had indeed gotten to taste plenty of pussy, giving him a good understanding on how to do so to make the bluenette feel good as she rode his face. At the same time, Sophocles’s ass was practically smothering his cock with his tight hole and plump cheeks that Ash could feel jiggle as the orange-haired boy rode him.

“F-Fuck~” Sophocles moaned as she slammed his fat ass against Ash’s hips. His smaller but still decent-sized cock bounced as he bounded up and down Ash’s cock. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth and he was drooling. “This feels amazing. I can’t wait to try out those new tests. I think Ash may just be the perfect subject for them.” Ash could not really hear Sophocles’s mentions of experimentation due to his ears being covered by Lana’s thighs.

“Wow, Lana’s really riding Ash’s face hard,” Mallow said in awe as she watched the bluenette hump Ash’s head feverishly. Honestly, it was turning her on again. “Hmm...maybe I should try it out next time. Ash looks like he knows how to lick.”

“Yeah, and Sophocles is riding his cock like a pro,” Kiawe agreed. He was truly impressed as the youngest male rode the Kantonian cock like a well-trained bitch. It not only woke up his own cock, but it also made his own asshole itch. “Hmm...maybe I could try riding Ash later. I don’t mind taking it.”

“Ngaaa~” Lana moaned as she felt Ash thrust his tongue into her canal while he used his own lips and sucked on Lana’s pussy lips. The bluenette was moaned as she gripped Ash’s hair, squeezing his head between her legs as she humped his face. She knew she would come at any second. “Fuck! I’m going to cum! I’m going to fucking cum!”

“Ah! Yes!” Sophocles gasped and groaned as he slammed himself fast and hard down onto Ash's cock. The portly boy could feel Ash’s cock pulse and twitch within him, stretching him with each thrust. He knew that he would not be able to hold back either. In fact, he was already feeling himself ready to burst. Unlike Kiawe, he did not have as strong as a resolve as Kiawe, so the second he felt ready to release, he did. “Ngah! Cumming!” his dick shot out white sticky goo into the air that splattered across the classroom floor.

“MMM!” Ash moaned under Lana as Sophocles’s ass clenched around his cock, squeezing it just as tight as Mallow’s snatch had done so before. The young man bucked his hips into the younger male’s ass, driving his cock deep into him before releasing his own seed into him.

“F-Fuck!” Sophocles exclaimed as he felt Ash’s jizz blast into him like a bolt of lightning. He could fill the seed fill his stomach rapidly and greatly, once more confirming Ash’s ability to produce large amounts of spunk in his big heavy balls.

“GAH!” Lana cried out as she felt Ash moan into her snatch. It was the last push she needed before cumming into the boy’s mouth and face. She hugged Ash’s head between her legs like a vice as she rode out her orgasm. Ash tasted Lana’s juices as they splattered into his mouth. It was a different taste to that of other female he had before, but it actually taste pretty close to the juices from water and fairy types he had savored before.

The three teens rode out their orgasms in unisone before going slack at the end. Lana slumped off of Ash’s juice-covered face while Sophocles plopped off of the young man’s cock, a trail of cum dripping out of his hole.

Ash panted as he laid from another round of sex. He paused when he saw Mallow, Kiawe and now Lillie looking down at him with lustful smiles at him.

“Glad you had fun Ash,” Lillie said with a grin. “Hope you still have plenty in the tank, cause I think we’re going to go on for as long as possible.”

Ash gulped, but deep down he knew he wanted more just as much as they.

For the next several hours, Ash and the others were all united together in a frenzy of lust and sex. The pokemon of the others join in, and the rest of Ash’s team also arrived in time for some fun. The students were all happy to see Kukui and surprised to see he had joined Ash’s team, however they didn’t care. They just all wanted more sex and fun. 

After hours upon hours of sex, the group finally exhausted themselves. As they rested, they agreed that they would start do things to help check the state of things on the island and possibly the other Islands. They agreed to make the school their headquarters as they worked to check everything happening on the island. With everything set, the group all went their separate ways back to their homes.

As he walked along with his extended team, Ash couldn’t help but think of what transpired.

He was happy that he had found his friends and that they were for the most part alright. He was surprised that Kukui and Braviary would join his team and that the rest of Kukui’s Pokemon would join his friends, however as things kept on changing, Ash felt like things were changing for the better. He knew there was much to figure out, but he knew that with his friends and his team, they’d figure out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Hope you're all having a wonderful day.
> 
> Well here it is, the next installment of Ultra Lust World. This one took a bit of time to finish, luckily I had some help thanks to my dear friend kingdragonkj. He was a good help in some of the smuttier parts of the story, which helped make things easier for the story. I'm pretty happy with how it came out and I hope you all enjoyed too.
> 
> Until Next time!


End file.
